Jimmy
by GabrielleWalker
Summary: (JIMLOCK!) Histoire compliquée à résumer : Sherlock reçoit une cliente dont le visage lui rappelle beaucoup celui de Jim Moriarty (Non, ce n'est pas Jim qui s'amuse à se travestir '). Un peu d'humour, de la tragédie, de l'action, et des déductions! Une histoire avec "Les intrigues qui vont et viennent et se rejoignent" (citation d'une review), des émotions, et du raisonnement!
1. Chapter 1 : Dear Jim

Cette fanfiction m'a été inspirée par "Jimmy" du groupe Moriarty. (Qui est entre parenthèse une chanson magnifique).

Disclaimer : Le grand Moriarty n'est pas encore à moi mais je travaille dur pour régler ce problème.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Cher Jim…

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Jimmy, tu es couché devant moi, te vidant peu à peu de ton sang. Pourquoi ? Tu ne respires pratiquement plus et ton pouls est de plus en plus lent. Alors je me lève, me met à courir, et me débarrasse de l'arme à feu encore chaude que je tiens dans ma main. Je la cache efficacement. J'attrape une paire de chaussures quelconques dans le placard, vais sur le pas de la porte pour les salir et m'en sert pour faire diverses empruntes menant à toi avant de les mettre dans un sac plastique et de les cacher au même endroit que le pistolet. A partir de maintenant je n'ai rien fait. Ce n'est pas moi, je t'ai trouvé ici en te rendant visite. Quelqu'un est entré chez toi et t'a tiré une balle dans la poitrine. Je n'ai fait qu'appeler les urgences.

« Jimmy… reviens… les secours seront bientôt là… Jimmy… tiens bon ! »

Comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivés là Jimmy… laisse moi me rappeler comment tout ça est arrivé. Pourquoi ? A quel moment est-ce que ça a commencé à dégénérer ?

Je me souviens encore de toi petit mon Jimmy, l'enfant le plus intelligent que je n'avais jamais vu, tu as cloué le bec à plus d'un spécialiste, tu faisais tout à la perfection. Tu ne subissais pas ta vie. Tu la contrôlais déjà.

Quand tu avais six ans tu aimais te coucher dans le gazon du jardin que papa entretenait. Tu t'en souviens ? Il était toujours un peu humide à cause de l'arrosage automatique régulier, mais ça ne te dérangeais pas. Tu respirais juste l'air frais de la campagne en écoutant les taureaux courir dans le champ des paysans du coin. Dans ces moments je me penchais à la fenêtre de ma chambre et te regardais sourire. On aurait dit un ange… mais c'était bien plus que cela. C'était toi Jimmy… mon petit frère.

Dis-moi Jim, tu te souviens ? Une fois tu étais venu me voir dans ma chambre en pleine nuit parce que tu avais entendu des bruits étranges à l'étage du dessous. Tu étais très jeune et pourtant tu avais déjà compris ce qu'il se passait. Tu avais quoi… neuf ans ? Cette nuit là tu as pleuré. Parce que tu venais de briser la dernière barrière te menant à la vérité. Cette nuit là, le peu de naïveté infantile qu'il te restait t'a quitté. Il s'est effrité en quelques minutes et tu l'as regretté. Cette nuit là tu t'es endormi en larmes, dans mes bras, car envers papa tu es passé d'amour à haine. Il n'a pas suffit d'un pas. Les coups, il t'était déjà arrivé de les entendre, et pour une fois dans ta vie tu avais décidé d'ignorer ce que tes sens te rapportaient. Cette nuit là tu m'as confié que les sentiments étaient la plus grande plaie de l'être humain, sa plus grande tare, et que tu voudrais ne plus jamais en avoir.

Tu n'y es pas parvenu tout de suite n'est-ce pas ? Sinon… tout le reste n'aurait jamais eu lieu.

Jimmy, sais-tu que quand j'y pense mon cœur saigne ? Le lendemain matin tu avais les yeux chargés d'une émotion que personne n'a pu identifier… sauf moi. Alors je t'ai serré dans mes bras aussi fort que j'ai pu, et tu t'es raccroché à moi. A partir de là je n'ai plus seulement été ta grande sœur mais ta meilleure amie, ta confidente. Nous sommes descendus à la cuisine pour prendre notre petit déjeuner, maman et papa étaient tous les deux là. Notre géniteur était comme toujours, sans expression de visage. Notre mère, elle, souriait. Elle souriait presque trop sous ses larmes invisibles.

Rien ne t'échappe jamais n'est-ce pas ? Et cette fois là non plus n'a pas dérogé à cette particularité que tu as toujours eu. Tu m'as fait signe et exagérer une respiration en me montrant maman du menton. Tu as regardé sa cage thoracique. Je n'avais pas compris au début, puis j'ai regardé plus attentivement et j'ai vu qu'elle respirait très peu, comme si elle cherchait à prendre les plus petites inspirations possibles. Je m'étais cassé des côtes quelques mois auparavant et je respirais exactement de cette manière. Tu m'as regardé, puis tu as regardé papa. Lui n'a pas réagit, puis d'un coup de main tu as balayé tout ce qu'il se trouvait devant toi sur la table en sa direction avant de sortir d'un pas presque hystérique.

Nous sommes tous trois restés sous le choc. J'ai vu les yeux de maman s'inonder et ceux de papa s'emplir de colère. Notre pauvre mère a échappé un sanglot, lui déclenchant une douleur vive dans les côtes. Papa l'a relevée d'un coup alors qu'elle s'était penchée sur la table, puis l'a regardé méchamment parce qu'elle avait laissé voir qu'elle avait mal. Il lui a tiré les cheveux et a regardé en ta direction, le visage tordu en une expression de rage. J'ai alors eu peur. Je me suis levée et t'ai rejoint. Je savais où tu étais. Tu savais très bien qu'il allait mal réagir et que je ne resterai pas. Je t'ai donc retrouvé dans ma chambre.

Quand je suis entré tu m'as sauté dans les bras et m'a dit que tu détestais maintenant cet homme que tu avais admiré. Que de père, il était passé à géniteur. Moi non plus je ne l'aimais pas. Toujours distant, secret, jamais il ne nous avait pris dans ses bras.

Jimmy, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tout ça arrive ?

On a entendu des pas dans l'escalier. Tu te souviens ? On a eu la même réaction. Les pas étaient trop légers pour être ceux de notre père. C'étai t maman. On est allé s'asseoir sur mon lit, puis c'est là qu'elle est entrée. Elle était en larmes. Elle s'est approchée et nous a pris dans ses bras en s'excusant. Toi aussi à ce moment là tu as trouvé ça incongru, ça n'était pas de sa faute et elle n'avait rien eu à se reprocher. Malgré ça, elle s'excusait.

Cette fois là elle nous a parlé, elle s'est ouverte à nous. Maintenant que tu savais, il n'était plus là peine qu'elle le cache. Notre père était d'une violence peu commune avec elle. Elle était sa chienne depuis longtemps, et surtout, elle en était prisonnière par les menaces incessantes qu'elle recevait.

Jimmy, quelques minutes plus tard j'ai vu pour la première fois dans tes yeux et dans ceux de maman la vraie nature de la peur. Sa férocité et la torture qu'elle pouvait causer par sa simple présence. La peur d'une pureté insoutenable, c'est elle que j'ai vu cette fois là, et je l'ai ressentie aussi. Elle s'est immiscée en nous quand nous avons commencé à entendre les pas précipités qui claquaient dans les escaliers. Puis elle a atteint son apogée quand la porte s'est fracassée contre le mur dans un vacarme inouï.

Mon petit Jimmy, tu te souviens de la force avec laquelle maman nous a serré toi et moi ? Elle ne pensait qu'à nous protéger de la fureur de son mari… et elle l'a payé. Je me souviens encore du regard de ce monstre quand il l'a tiré de toutes ses forces par les cheveux. Il l'a plaquée au sol et lui a donné un coup de pied dans le visage. Toi, tu étais tétanisé. Tu ne pouvais plus bouger. Alors j'ai bondi sur lui et lui ai hurlé de s'arrêter et de se calmer. Je crachais ma peur et ma propre rage. Je l'ai poussé de toutes mes forces, de la petite hauteur de mes treize ans. Et naturellement, j'en ai payé le prix également. Il m'a saisi au coup et a commencé à m'étrangler tout en maintenant notre mère au sol avec son pied.

Je ne respirais plus, je manquais d'air, je me sentais partir, mais je me souviens de toi, tu as mis tes mains sur tes oreilles et fermé les yeux, puis tu as commencé à chanter. Tu as chanté une simple berceuse, douce, coulante, reposante. Elle était très jolie, tu chantais très bien. Puis ça a été le trou noir.

Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux j'étais au sol, maman était assise par terre, et toi tu t'es jeté dans mes bras en me voyant bouger. Tout était flou mais j'avais entendu cette voix qui se manifestait si peu prononcer lentement ces deux phrases : « Si jamais vous parlez de ça, alors ce souvenir aura le goût d'un amuse gueule comparé à ce qui vous attend. Vous êtes tous les trois prévenus. »

A ce moment là un frisson m'a traversé la colonne vertébrale et je n'ai pas bougé. Maman était sous le choc et saignait. Alors on est allé dans la salle de bain et on l'a soignée. Elle ne s'est remise à parler que quelques heures plus tard. Elle était restée avec nous dans ma chambre et avait semblé réfléchir intensément. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Elle s'est avancée vers nous, s'est mise à genoux et t'as adressé la parole.

« Cher Jim… mon cher petit Jimmy… s'il te plaît… j'ai besoin de ton aide. Votre père nous tuera si… on ne le fait pas. Jimmy… aide moi, dit moi quoi faire, dit moi comment faire pour ne rien risquer… Jimmy… »

Et tu l'as aidée. Tu as complètement orchestré le meurtre de notre propre géniteur, sans te salir les mains bien sûr. Tu as été d'une finesse inouïe, le dossier a été clos et nous n'avons même pas été suspectés un instant. Tu nous as sauvé Jimmy… petit frère… pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu décides de recommencer ? Pourquoi en as-tu fait ton métier ? Jimmy… Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là aujourd'hui ? Est-ce cet épisode de notre enfance qui t'a poussé à réagir comme ça ? Jimmy… »


	2. Chapter 2 : Of seconds and hours

Voici le chapitre de cette histoire, il est... trois fois plus long que le chapitre précédent. Jimmy n'est toujours pas à moi malgré mes efforts déterminés et mes nombreuses plaintes auprès de Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss... et d'Andrew Scott lui même.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Des secondes et des heures…

_Trois semaines auparavant._

« Si vous utilisez le canard en plastique comme je vous l'ai indiqué, la police ne vous soupçonnera jamais. Maintenant parlons du paiement. Vous pouvez régler par chèque ou par virement bancaire. »

_Ding dong. _

James Moriarty se trouvait devant son ordinateur avec lequel il passait ses appels masqués. Il mit fin à la conversation et fit une pause de quelques secondes pour se demander qui pouvait bien se trouver à la porte. Jim ne recevait jamais de visites. Personne ne parvenait à savoir où il habitait. Il afficha sur son écran l'image de la caméra de surveillance disposée à l'entrée de la maison.

Il fut étonné d'y voir une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle avait les cheveux lisses et mi-longs qui lui tombaient sur les yeux et lui cachaient le visage, un long manteau, d'imposantes lunettes de soleil, et un portait en sa fine main un paquet qui semblait être entouré d'un ruban à la manière d'un cadeau.

Il se méfia immédiatement de l'objet qui pouvait être n'importe quoi, alors il n'ouvrit pas. Il laissa la jeune femme sans réponses et attendit qu'elle reparte. Elle s'était résignée mais avait laissé le paquet devant le portail. Jim réfléchit quelques instants et envoya des hommes pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de danger.

De son écran, il observa attentivement un homme en noir passer l'objet au scanner, puis finalement l'ouvrir. Lorsqu' l'objet fut sorti, le criminel consultant ressentit pour la première fois depuis de longues années ce coup de couteau dans le ventre qui coupe la respiration et peut rendre quelqu'un aussi pâle que la mort. Il ferma les yeux, se reprit, et se maudit pour cet écart qu'il n'avait su maîtriser. Il s'affala sur son siège baquet et tenta d'éviter de fracasser son ordinateur.

« Amenez-le-moi. » dit-il dans un petit micro.

_Toc, toc, toc_

« Entrez, posez le sur la table et fichez moi le camp ! »

Le brun se leva difficilement, marcha lascivement vers son cadeau et le prit dans ses mains. Il lut sur un petit papier à côté « Joyeux anniversaire Jimmy ». Il s'agissait d'une montre à gousset. Une précieuse montre à gousset qu'il connaissait bien, et dont il savait la valeur, puisqu'il l'avait conçue.

Son anniversaire… il avait presque oublié la coutume habituelle portée pour ce jour sans importance qu'était celui de sa naissance. Il s'autorisa un sourire léger pour quelques instants qu'il laissa ensuite s'envoler et se perdre dans le néant comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Il commença tout à coup à ressentir un flot d'émotions parasitant sa pensée, il étouffa comme il put ce déferlement moléculaire qu'il méprisait plus que tout au monde. Soudain il se mit à en vouloir à cet objet qui était la cause de ce trouble, il en voulut à sa sœur de l'avoir trouvé alors qu'il avait complètement coupé les ponts des années auparavant, il en voulut au monde parce qu'il se sentait tout à coup faible. Alors il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et envoya de toutes ses forces la montre à gousset s'échouer dans la piscine. Il claqua sa fenêtre pour la fermer et partit s'étaler dans son lit. Il dormait très peu, pourtant il sombra dans les bras de Morphée aussi vite que son père qui ne se réveillera heureusement jamais.

Le sommeil de Jim fut hanté par des souvenirs cette nuit là. Son conscient ne posait plus aucune barrière et son subconscient était libre de lui montrer ce que bon lui semblait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Flash back_

_« Joyeux anniversaire Abi. »_

_Un petit garçon avait tendu un petit paquet vers sa grande sœur. Le papier cadeau était rouge et du raphia ornait joliment le tout en faisant office de ruban. La jeune fille prit l'enfant dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser appuyé sur le front. Elle déchira délicatement le papier et trouva une petite boîte qui semblait provenir de ce grand bijoutier artisan du centre de Londres. Lorsqu'elle souleva le couvercle, elle resta émerveillée devant une magnifique montre à gousset. Elle était en argent et comportait des motifs finement gravés sur la surface. Abigaïl appuya sur le clip pour ouvrir la montre et découvrit qu'elle avait de magnifiques aiguilles au style gothique et que le bruit du tic tac était une caresse pour l'oreille. A l'intérieur était gravé un mot : « Ni les secondes ni les heures ne m'enlèveront ma grande sœur. » _

_Abigaïl échappa une larme discrète et approcha la montre de son oreille pour entendre le doux son régulier qui en sortait. Elle prit une nouvelle fois son petit frère dans ses bras et ne le lâcha qu'un long moment plus tard en lui murmurant un sincère « merci ». Jim souriait et garda une main agrippée sur la veste de sa sœur quand elle l'eut lâché. _

_Dès lors elle ne se sépara plus de cette montre qui l'accompagnait partout. Elle en avait fait son objet fétiche et la chérissait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Tous les deux étaient heureux avec leur mère qui les aimait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Cette situation dura jusqu'à ce qu'Abigaïl n'atteignît l'âge de seize ans, et Jim l'âge de douze ans. Leur mère avait rencontré un homme. Un homme qui l'aimait, un homme gentil, galant et attentionné. Il était presque l'homme parfait, au détail près qu'il s'attachait peut-être trop vite aux gens, et en particulier à cette petite famille qui l'avait vite attendri. Tous avaient déménagés et pris un appartement en location. Ils vécurent ensemble quelques mois, puis vint leur première dispute. Cet homme avait beau être exceptionnel, leur mère ne pouvait faire autrement que se méfier. Le traumatisme de son ex mari était toujours dans son esprit de façon très vive et son nouveau petit ami en avait été plusieurs fois profondément vexé, voire parfois blessé._

_Un soir, les voix commencèrent à s'élever. Jim se réfugia vers sa sœur, comme à son habitude dans ce genre de situations. Il y avait un bouquant infernal dans la pièce juxtaposée à la chambre d'Abi. Et d'un seul coup, plus rien. Il y eut un blanc pendant quelques secondes et les deux enfants entendirent des pas précipités. _

_« ABIIII ! JIIIM ! VENEZ M'AIDER ! » _

_Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent, inquiets, puis se précipitèrent dans le salon. Leur beau père entreprit tout juste de faire un massage cardiaque à leur mère et leur cria d'appeler les secours._

_A l'hôpital, quelques heures plus tard, un médecin se dirigea vers les deux enfants et l'adulte pour leur annoncer qu'il était trop tard, qu'elle avait succombé à une crise cardiaque. Ce soir là pas un mot n'avait été prononcé. Leur beau père Eric s'était occupé des démarches pour les obsèques et tint bon pour s'occuper des enfants mais était sur les nerfs. Il relâcha la pression après l'enterrement et commença à sombrer dans l'alcool. _

_Dès lors, Abigaïl s'occupa constamment de son frère. Un jour, Eric disparut complètement et ne laissa qu'un mot aux deux enfants : « Au revoir. Désolé. » _

_Il était parti alors qu'ils étaient à l'école. Il avait prit ses affaires et les avait abandonnés. _

_Au début, Jim ne comprit pas. L'homme semblait pourtant très attaché à eux avant. Il s'était senti coupable de la crise cardiaque de leur mère et n'avait plus supporté de soutenir leurs regards. _

_Les enfants n'avaient plus de quoi vivre. Ils avaient trouvé une combine pour gagner un peu d'argent sur internet et prirent un appartement moins cher étant donné qu'Abi s'était retrouvée émancipée à dix sept ans. Ils s'étaient débrouillés pour qu'Abi obtienne la garde de Jim et qu'il n'aille pas en orphelinat._

_Ils semblaient s'en sortir convenablement malgré les épreuves, mais malgré ça quelque chose n'allait pas. Jim s'ennuyait terriblement et plus rien n'arrivait à contenter son esprit qui tournait plus vite qu'un moteur d'avion. Un jour, il se dit qu'il allait gagner de l'argent lui aussi, pour soulager sa sœur. En surfant sur internet, il discuta avec un homme qui n'en pouvait plus de sa femme, et qui pensait même à la tuer parfois. Puis Jim se rappela de la façon dont il avait orchestré le meurtre de son géniteur. Il donna une combine à cet homme sans vraiment y croire et lui reparla quelques jours plus tard. _

_Il n'en revint pas. Il lut et relut son dernier message reçu qui disait que la police ne l'avait même pas soupçonné une seule seconde, et qu'il était enfin débarrassé de cette folle. A ce moment là une fierté immense parcourut le jeune Jimmy. En se servant de ses connaissances il avait effacé toute trace de cette conversation et une idée lui vint en tête._

_« Il faudrait que je me fasse payer pour ça, après tout il me doit bien ça. »_

_A partir de là et dans le dos de sa sœur, il commença effectivement à organiser ces meurtres. C'était ce qui lui plaisait. Le casse-tête le satisfaisait entièrement et il commençait à gagner une petite fortune qu'il économisait. _

_Plus les jours passaient, plus il prenait de risques. Il se faisait de plus en plus d'ennemis et reçu plusieurs fois des menaces sans que les gens n'arrivent à le coincer ou à le trouver. _

_Un jour alors qu'il avait seize ans, sa sœur ne rentra pas du travail. Jim reçu un email de la part d'un inconnu lui ordonnant de se dénoncer à la police. Il tenait Abi en otage et n'aurait pas hésité à lui faire du mal. Ce jour il comprit qu'elle serait un problème pour ses affaires, et qu'en étant son point faible, il prenait des risques… Il lui faisait prendre des risques. _

_Il avait finalement réussi à faire relâcher sa sœur même s'il avait eu énormément de mal, et il s'était exposé, donc mis en danger, et il ne voulait plus recommencer. Mais il avait beau réfléchir, la seule façon pour lui d'être complètement inatteignable était de ne pas avoir d'attache, et cela signifiait : pas de sœur. Tout d'abord, il s'était dit que c'était impossible, puis un pensée lui vint à l'esprit. « Eric l'a fait. Eric nous aimait mais il a quand même réussi à nous quitter car c'est ce qui était le mieux pour lui. Si Eric a pu le faire, je le peux aussi. » _

_Le lendemain, il prit sa sœur dans les bras, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps. Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle comprit immédiatement ce que cela signifiait maintenant qu'elle avait découvert l'activité cachée de son petit frère. _

_Sur le coup elle voulut le repousser car elle lui en voulait. A un moment elle ne le trouva même pas humain. Organiser des meurtres… qui peut faire ça ? Qui est assez dérangé pour se lancer là dedans ? Son Jimmy était un meurtrier, un criminel, mais il était toujours son petit frère, et elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Alors elle le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le put. _

_« Je sais que tu as déjà compris ce que je m'apprête à faire donc inutile que j'en rajoute. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit une fois il y a quelques années en arrière ? Je t'ai dit que selon moi les sentiments étaient la plus grande tare de l'être humain et que je voudrais ne plus jamais en avoir. Aujourd'hui ce désire s'est confirmé car j'ai mal. _

__ Je suppose que je n'ai aucun moyen de t'en empêcher ou d'essayer de te convaincre…_

__ C'est juste._

__ Jimmy…_

__ Désolé. Dans trois jours je ne serais plus là. Et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi. C'est pour notre intérêt à tous les deux. »_

_Abigaïl avait souvent eu mal dans sa vie, mais ce qu'elle ressentit à ce moment là était d'une violence insoutenable. Son petit frère avait eu deux choix. Arrêter ses activités ou bien couper les ponts avec sa sœur. Et le fait de se dire qu'il avait préféré continuer d'être un criminel consultant et jeter définitivement sa sœur en dehors de sa vie plutôt que d'arrêter et pouvoir rester avec elle l'anéantit complètement. Son petit frère était sa seule famille, son seul ami, il était ce qui lui permettait d'avancer, son moteur, sa raison de se lever tous les matins pour aller en cours et travailler dur tout en trouvant le temps de prendre soin de lui à son propre détriment. _

_La rage qui l'envahit aurait presque put la pousser à le tuer sur le coup. Elle avait fondu en larmes et crachait ses émotions sous les yeux coupables de son frère._

_« T'as pas le droit de me faire ça. TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! JE TE HAAIIIIIS !_

__ Je le sais. Je suis sûre qu'au fond tu comprends. Tu es ma sœur. Tu es intelligente toi aussi. _

__ TAIS TOI ! Tu n'as que seize ans…_

__ Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas important._

__ Je n'avais pas besoin de ça… surtout pas… comment est-ce que tu arrives à me faire ça… Comment en es-tu seulement capable ? Ne t'en va pas… s'il te plaît…_

__ Je reste encore trois jours. Dans trois jours je serais parti. »_

_Abigaïl relâcha son petit frère et posa un regard vide en sa direction. Le désespoir était clairement lisible sur son visage et Jim se sentit atrocement coupable. Les émotions étaient définitivement une tare… _

_Abi se détourna de lui et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Jim se retrouva seul dans le salon et fondit en larmes à son tour. Il s'écroula à genoux et se répétait mentalement que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus logique à faire, et qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il se dit que cette douleur insoutenable s'en irait avec le temps, qu'il arriverait à se débarrasser de ses émotions. _

_Le lendemain, Abi sortit de sa chambre, souriante comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils ne parlèrent pas de ce qui allait arriver, et Jim fut profondément étonné de cette réaction. Elle n'alla ni à la fac, ni au travail. Elle avait fait les courses et s'adressait à son frère comme si elle avait tout oublié de la veille, et il était déphasé par cette attitude. Un tel déni lui faisait presque pitié. Sa culpabilité n'en était que plus grande._

_« Jimmy, ça te dit un cinéma ce soir ?_

__ Heu… pourquoi pas._

__ Cool ! La séance est à dix neuf heures. Après si tu veux on pourra aller se faire un bowling !_

__ … »_

_Le soir venu, ils étaient effectivement allé au cinéma, le film avait été génial, et ils n'avaient jamais autant rigolé que cette fois là au bowling. Ils s'étaient plus amusés en un soir qu'en une année. Cependant la teneur dramatique que comportaient ces rires cherchait à s'échapper sans pour autant y parvenir._

_En rentrant chez eux, Abi envoya un mail à son travail pour leur dire qu'elle était souffrante et qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir les prochains jours._

_Le lendemain, ils allèrent à un parc d'attraction dont ils avaient parlé plusieurs fois sans trouver le temps d'y aller. Cette journée fut magique. Ils avaient autant ris que la veille au bowling. Ils s'étaient lâchés et avaient fait n'importe quoi. Le sujet n'était toujours pas ressorti de la surface des cœurs. Le déni était toujours le plus total et ils passaient du bon temps. Un temps que Jim chérissait autant que sa grande sœur. Le soir ils ne se couchèrent pas longtemps après être rentrés tant ils étaient exténués. _

_James préparait son départ les moments où il n'était pas avec Abi. Il avait tout fait par internet et par l'intermédiaire de contacts et de personnes qu'il pouvait se permettre de payer pour qu'ils se montrent efficaces. _

_Le lendemain était la dernière ligne droite. Le matin ils étaient allés faire plusieurs parties de lasergame avec des connaissances d'Abi rencontrées à la fac. Le midi, ils avaient mangé dans un petit restaurant italien sympathique nommé « Chez Angelo », et l'après midi ils s'étaient reposés, tous deux exténués. Ils s'étaient mis un film et s'étaient vautrés sur le canapé. _

_Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Abi craqua légèrement et échappa quelques larmes discrètes. Demain son frère ne serait plus là. Et elle était toujours partagée entre amour et haine envers lui. Deux sentiments intenses qui la détruisaient à petit feu, s'ajoutant à l'immense souffrance que son départ lui infligeait. _

_A demi allongée sur le sofa, son frère s'installa dans ses bras et profita de ces instants qui ne seraient plus. Il n'avait plus été aussi proche de sa sœur depuis des années. Il regretta presque son choix durant quelques instants et se demanda ce qu'il se passerait s'il n'y arrivait pas. S'il était trop faible pour vivre seul, loin de sa grande sœur. Après un moment de réflexion, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, qu'il y arriverait, et que de toute façon, c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'ennuyait terriblement quand il ne travaillait pas et ça lui était insupportable. Il avait trouvé sa voie. Elle lui avait été exposée déjà petit. Rien n'avait autant satisfait son intellect que d'organiser le meurtre de son géniteur. _

_Le soir, Abi cuisina le plat préféré de Jimmy, un pot-au-feu. Selon Jim, elle seule en avait réellement le secret et il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment s'il était préparé par quelqu'un d'autre que sa sœur. _

_Le criminel consultant se délecta de cette saveur qu'il ne retrouverait plus, du moins pas comme ça. _

_A la fin du repas, Abi hésita un moment et tenta de dire quelque chose au brun. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortait. Finalement, elle prit une inspiration et réussit à s'adresser à lui._

_« Tu… pars demain ou cette nuit ? »_

_Jim marqua une pause, surpris qu'elle entame la conversation après ce déni de plusieurs jours._

_« Je pensais partir demain matin. _

__ D'accord. »_

_Sur ces mots, elle partit dans sa chambre et Jim fit de même. Aucun des deux ne put vraiment dormir et le lendemain à l'aube ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon. James avait posé sa valise près de l'entrée, un taxi passerait le prendre. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner ensemble dans un silence quasi religieux. Il ne leur restait qu'une heure et Abi ne cessait de regarder sa montre à gousset avec désespoir. Chaque seconde qui passait l'arrachait à son frère. A un moment, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la fine inscription à l'intérieur. « Ni les secondes ni les heures ne m'enlèveront ma grande sœur. »_

_Une larme devenue familière roula sur sa joue avant de s'échouer sur le cadran. _

_« Finalement… »_

_Jim leva le regard vers elle, ne comprenant pas ce à quoi elle faisait référence avant de se rappeler de l'inscription dans la montre. A ce moment il ressentit comme un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Il n'osait la regarder en face. Il termina son déjeuner la tête baissée. _

_Une heure plus tard, un taxi klaxonna devant l'appartement. Instinctivement, Abi attrapa la manche de Jimmy et la serra avant le regarder, une douleur intense émanant de tout son corps, claire comme de l'eau de roche. Elle le relâcha et attendit, ne bougeant pas. Son petit frère eut soudain peur. Peur de ce qu'il ressentirait une fois parti. Il fit un effort surhumain pour penser à autre chose et inhiber ses émotions avant qu'il n'explose. _

_« Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que tu gardes le contact ?_

__ Aucune… »_

_Elle ferma les yeux, de nouvelles larmes menaçant de répondre à l'appel._

_« D'accord… J… Jimmy. _

__ Je n'ai pas d'excuses. Mais c'est ma décision. _

__ Je sais. Je ne comprends juste… pas. Pourquoi ?_

__ Si… tu comprends._

__ Je t'aime mon Jimmy. _

__ Moi aussi. »_

_A nouveau la jeune femme éclata en sanglots devant son petit frère qu'elle devrait désormais oublier. _

_« Je t'en prie, si tu peux changer d'avis et… ne serais-ce que me donner signe de vie. N'importe quand. Demain, dans dix ans. _

__ Au revoir Abi. Merci pour tout. _

__ Dégage… dégage de chez moi petit con. _

__ Abi… _

__ DEGAAAGE ! DEGAAAAAAAAGE ! Dé…_

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Jim se jeta dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'il le put. _

_« Désolé… _

__ Va-t-en… »_

_Elle s'accrocha à lui malgré ses mots lorsqu'un nouveau coup de klaxon retentit. _

_James lâcha sa sœur et prit sa valise avant de partir définitivement. _

_« Au revoir mon Jimmy… »_

_La première chose qu'avait faite Abi quand son frère fut parti eut été de regarder sa montre à gousset. Elle ne la lâcha pas des yeux durant deux heures de suite, relisant l'inscription et observant les aiguilles. _

_« Jimmy… »_

_Fin flash back_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Par la suite Jim apprit sans la contacter qu'elle était tombée en dépression et était en arrêt maladie. Sur le coup il s'en était voulu atrocement, puis le temps passant, le travail sur lui-même fut de plus en plus efficace. La culpabilité avait fini par le quitter complètement. Il ne prit plus jamais de nouvelles de sa sœur et décida de l'oublier pour de bon. Toute cette partie de lui était enfoui profondément dans sa mémoire et son inconscient mais il la reniait volontairement. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive cette montre à gousset. Comment l'avait-elle retrouvé ?

« Ha ! »

James Moriarty se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin. Il se souvint s'être endormi habillé et courut directement le plus vite possible vers la piscine. Il plongea sans ménagement et sans quitter ses vêtements. Il se saisit de la montre et la ramena à la surface. Naturellement, elle ne marchait plus. Il se maudit intérieurement et la fit porter dans la journée à ce grand bijoutier qui l'avait autrefois fabriqué selon ses directives. Elle lui fut ramenée en état de marche deux jours plus tard. Le mécanisme avait été changé, ainsi que la pile. Elle avait également été lustrée, ce qui n'étonnait pas Jim étant donné la somme qu'il avait versé à ce grand artisan.

Jimmy prit la montre dans sa main et l'ouvrit. Il l'observa durant plusieurs longues minutes, relut l'inscription, admirant ces belles aiguilles qu'il avait lui-même dessinées. Après tout, cela avait été un cadeau pour sa sœur donc il l'avait extrêmement soigné.

« Abi… Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? Et pourquoi… ? »

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire comme ça sur le tas et sans forcément réfléchir à la construction de l'histoire, c'est une première pour moi, donc j'aimerais avoir quelques retours par review sur votre ressenti.


	3. Chapter 3 : AJ14MILDRED2TYTY

Voici le chapitre 3! Je précise que dans ce chapitre je dois une dédicace spéciale à pour le "Tyty" qui vient d'elle à la base, pour Moriarty. Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent mais est une sorte de pivot qui va mettre en place l'intrigue principale de l'histoire (Oui je sais, elle arrive au chapitre 3, et alors?!)

Je précise également pour ceux qui attendent avec impatience le Jimlock que ça commencera à se mettre en place au prochain chapitre également.

Bonne lecture!

(Disclaimer : bla. bla. bla.)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : AJ14MILDRED2TYTY

Après des heures de réflexions, des heures sans organiser le moindre meurtre ou bien gérer la moindre affaire, Jim ne fut pas surpris d'entendre à nouveau la sonnette du portail.

_Ding dong_

Le criminel consultant afficha l'image de la caméra de surveillance sur son ordinateur et saisi le petit micro posé sur le bureau. Il allait lui demander comment est-ce qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, et pourquoi maintenant. Mais la réponse s'imposa à lui sans même qu'il n'ait à réfléchir. Sherlock. Elle avait dû découvrir son existence comme le reste du monde, grâce au blog de John Watson.

« Va-t-en.

_ Jimmy….

_ S'il te plaît…

_ …

_ DEGAGE DE CHEZ MOI !

_ Je m'en vais. Mais juste pour voir si j'aurais eu raison, laisse moi essayer un code d'entrée.

Jim s'approcha de l'écran de son ordinateur et observa sa sœur taper un mot de passe sur le clavier posé au mur. Le portail commença à s'ouvrir et sa sœur eut un léger sourire en coin.

« Je repasserai dans quelques jours. »

Et la jeune femme repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Jim eut besoin de quelques minutes pour se ressaisir. Il se surprit lui-même à sourire. Au fond il était heureux d'avoir vu sa sœur, mais des années en arrière il avait pris une décision qui lui avait coûté cher, et s'il acceptait de la revoir, alors tout cela aura été vain. Il n'avait pas de sœur. Il n'avait plus de sœur…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Flash back_

_« Il faudrait qu'on trouve un code secret, un mot de passe commun. Un code que seuls nous pourront avoir. _

__ Ouais ! On pourrait commencer par prendre les premières lettres de nos prénoms, AJ._

__ Et 14, vu que c'est le numéro de la maison._

__ Bonne idée, AJ14_

__ Ensuite ?_

__ Heum… le prénom de maman ! _

__ AJ14MILDRED_

__ Ensuite on pourrait mettre 2, vu qu'on sera toujours tous les deux. Toujours nous deux. _

__ Oui, et on pourrait finir par TYTY, pour Moriarty !_

__ Cool ! Donc ce sera AJ14MILDRED2TYTY_

__ Personne ne pourra le deviner celui là ! » _

_Fin flash back_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

En tailleur devant les flammes dansantes alimentées par les buches que Jim venait d'enfourner dans sa grande cheminée en fonte, le criminel consultant était plongé dans un univers qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Celui dont les données représentaient l'entièreté de ce que chaque sens lui avait un jour rapporté. Son esprit, sa mémoire, ses réflexions.

Soudain, pris d'une pulsion, il se dirigea vers son ordinateur et entreprit des recherches.

« Abigaïl Moriarty »

Il rassembla le plus d'articles possible et en bu chaque mot comme un nectar précieux, voire divin. Il faisait défiler les pages et les scannait des yeux, enregistrant chaque information, se laissant envahir par une nouvelle vision de cette femme qu'il avait cessé de considérer comme sa grande sœur.

Alors ainsi, elle avait abandonné ses études de psychologie alors qu'elle avait déjà obtenu sa licence sans difficulté, et s'était lancée dans les enquêtes. Elle travaillait dans les services sercrets.

Selon les dossiers plus poussés, Abigaïl avait une formation de combat au corps à corps et savait manier les armes à feu avec une précision étonnante qu'elle avait acquis en très peu de temps, à la surprise de ses collègues et formateurs.

Le cœur de Jim, pourtant glacé depuis longtemps, ne put éviter de louper un battement lorsqu'une page afficha qu'Abi était chargée de l'affaire Moriarty, en coopération avec toutes les polices, et le reste des services secrets.

« Abi... J'aurais dû le sentir venir. »

Le jeune homme se leva si furieusement qu'il envoya son siège baquet valser quelques mètres plus loin. Il retourna vers sa cheminée d'un pas précipité et se posa brutalement sur le sol en position fœtale, les mains entourant ses genoux, puis entreprit instinctivement un léger balancement de son corps d'avant en arrière comme une personne autiste aurait pu le faire. Il ferma les yeux, il était blessé. Blessé et en colère.

« Fait chier… »

Jim continua de réfléchir sans relâche. Sa sœur allait probablement se servir du prétexte de vouloir le retrouver pour rassembler des preuves et le faire inculper. Il en avait la certitude. Il n'avait jamais réellement laissé de preuve, mais une fouille de sa demeure pourrait s'avérer dangereuse. Personne d'autre que certains de ses hommes ne savait où est-ce qu'il habitait, et jamais la police n'était parvenue à localiser sa demeure. Jusqu'à maintenant. Comment ? Ce n'était probablement pas Abi toute seule qui avait réussi à le localiser, mais le service tout entier, service qui maintenant envoyait sa sœur pour aller chez lui en espérant qu'il lui ouvre et la laisse pénétrer. Sûrement pour poser micros et autres joyeusetés.

A moins que… la police et les services secrets ne sachent pas… et dans ce cas…

Mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, Jim ne sut pas. Deux options s'offrait à lui, avec autant de données en leur faveur l'une que l'autre et il ne sut laquelle choisir, rien ne pouvait les départager. Il était coincé.

Soit sa sœur était utilisée par la police pour tenter de l'avoir, soit la police n'était pas au courant et dans ce cas seul Sherlock Holmes aurait été capable de le localiser. Ça voudrait dire qu'elle cherchait à simplement le retrouver, ce qui était tout aussi dangereux, car c'était pour les protéger tous les deux qu'il l'avait bannie de sa vie, et si elle revenait alors tout ça aura été vain.

Le grand criminel consultant se retrouvait coincée par une jeune femme qui était loin de posséder une intelligence aussi développée que la sienne. Si son brillant cerveau n'avait jamais réellement été mis à l'épreuve, son cœur de petit frère l'avait gravement mis en danger, et placé sur une corde atrocement raide. D'un point de vue tactique, il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de sa sœur.

« Se débarrasser d'elle… »

Etrangement ces mots lui parurent moins importants que leur sens véritable, et il se surprit à approfondir inconsciemment cette pensée.

« Je fais ça tous les jours… c'est mon métier. Ça ne diminuera pas mon chiffre d'affaire si je consacre un peu de temps à ça sans être rémunéré. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais dans le besoin. Mais d'abord il faut que je détermine si la police est au courant ou pas. »

Jim sortit de sa bulle et saisi son téléphone portable.

[… – JM]

« Si c'est bien lui qui est derrière ça, je n'ai même pas besoin de m'embêter à formuler une question. »

[Quel sens de la conversation mon cher, j'en suis tout ému. – SH]

[Il y a tant de choses chez moi qui pourraient t'émouvoir si tu ne réponds pas ce que j'attends. – JM]

[Toujours sur la défensive... La réponse est oui. – SH]

[… – JM]

[Merci. – JM]

Bien. Maintenant il était sûr que Sherlock était dans le coup. La nouvelle question était de savoir s'il était au courant et placé sur l'affaire non officiellement par Lestrade pour aider les forces de l'ordre où s'il avait juste aidé sa sœur. Mais ça revenait au même, si jamais il était le seul à savoir alors Jim n'était pas sûr qu'Abi ne le dénonce pas aux services secrets.

« Et merde… et merde, et merde, ET MEEERDE ! FAIT CHIEER ! »

Jim explosa dans un élan de fureur et balança son téléphone portable contre le mur à sa droite. Il se leva et, comme la veille, partit directement se coucher sans même prendre le temps d'avaler quelque chose.

Cette fois ci, il ne s'endormit pas. Il se remua les méninges et commença à chercher… comment ? Quand ? Dans quel contexte ? Où ? Il cherchait le meilleur moyen de faire tuer sa sœur.

* * *

Vos impressions? Vos attentes pour la suite de l'histoire? Vos appréhensions? Vos critiques? Les reviews sont là pour ça ;p

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! Toujours dans la joie, les rires et la bonne humeur! :D


	4. Chapter 4 : Him or I

Voilà le chapitre 4! J'ai enfin réussi à trouver une trame! \o/ Donc à partir de là, ça va être un peu plus structuré et moins en vrac.  
Disclaimer : Moriartyyyyy appartieeeent mooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Non? Bon... tant pis... les autres non plus? Haaaa merci Abigaïl! Enfin une qui collabore!

Bref... bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Lui ou moi

« Ecoute-moi. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, d'ailleurs tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je veux juste que tu me laisses tranquilles, que tu m'oublies, que tu me laisses faire mon travail sans kidnapper John tous les deux jours et sans que tu viennes nous harceler sans arrêts avec des excuses à dormir debout. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. Sors de ma vie, c'est tout ce que je te demande, laisse moi, retournes à Buckingham déclencher des guerres et fiche moi la paix une bonne fois pour toutes ! Tu n'as aucun intérêt pour moi est-ce que c'est clair… Mycroft ? »

Dans la cuisine du 221B Baker Street, Sherlock se tenait debout en peignoir et pyjama, son violon à la main. En face se trouvait son grand frère qui, pour la première fois depuis des années, ne répondit rien au cadet des Holmes. John Watson était dans son fauteuil et lisait la presse tout en écoutant distraitement les deux hommes qui n'étaient pas loin.

Le blond s'attendit à une réplique mordante du « gouvernement britannique » venant envenimer l'ambiance déjà orageuse de cette pauvre demeure mais à sa grande surprise, celle-ci ne vint pas. Interloqué, le médecin se retourna et put observer Mycroft, le regard vide, reprendre sa sacoche et se diriger vers la sortie.

« Bonne journée John.

_ Heu… bonne journée. »

Le grand Sherlock Holmes eut un sourire de satisfaction et revint se vautrer sur le canapé où il avait définitivement élu domicile.

« Tu… ne penses pas y être allé un peu fort ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Avec ton frère.

_ J'avais compris ce à quoi tu faisais référence John, mais je ne vois pas en quoi j'y suis allé un peu fort. Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais.

_ Justement.

_ Tu ne vas pas me dire que toi, brave soldat, ne trouve pas la vérité primordiale ou quelque chose comme ça.

_ Sherlock, il y a différentes façons de dire ce qu'on pense… Il s'agit de ton frère.

_ Justement, il est habitué, je ne vois pas le problème.

_ …

_ …

_ Tu lui envoies toujours des messages ?

_ A mon frère ?

_ A Moriarty.

_ De toute évidence.

_ Tu te moques de moi ?

_ Quel intérêt aurais-je à me moquer de toi ?

_ Sherlock… Tu parles au plus grand esprit criminel de cette génération…

_ Tu es jaloux ?

_ … »

_ Tiens, en parlant du loup…

Sherlock batailla quelques secondes pour attraper son téléphone portable sur la table basse sans avoir à se déplacer. Une fois ceci accompli, il entreprit de lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

[Je suppose qu'Abigaïl n'a même pas eu besoin de te payer pour que tu me retrouves. – JM]

[Quelle prétention… – SH]

[Elle t'a payé ? – JM]

[Non. – SH]

[… – JM]

[Je sais déjà ce que tu envisages de faire. Si je le dis à John, il mettra tout en place pour protéger Abigaïl. S'ils veulent savoir où tu habites ils viendront m'interroger, et je n'ai aucun intérêt à garder le silence. Je me dois de te conseiller de trouver une autre solution. – SH]

[Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas déjà dénoncé ? – JM]

[… – SH]

[Donc tu ne le feras pas non plus après. – JM]

[Ça valait le coup d'essayer. – SH]

[Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est mon seul moyen de ne rien risquer. – JM]

[Je ne laisserai pas ma cliente se faire assassiner. – SH]

[Encore un défi Sherly chéri ? – JM]

[Ce surnom est proprement affreux. Ne recommence pas s'il te plaît. – SH]

[Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens à la protéger ? Tu ne la connais même pas, qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire d'elle ? – JM]

[ ? – JM]

Le médecin remarqua que son ami ne répondit pas à ses deux derniers messages et eut un léger sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Le regard concentré de Sherlock laissait présager qu'il allait ignorer la question du blond.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

_ Tu as ton portable à la main.

_ …

_ … 14h23… où vas-tu ? Sherlock ?

_ Ha oui, ton petit cerveau a dû oublier qu'Abi devait venir aujourd'hui à 14h30. »

En quelques minutes, le détective consultant était propre et bien habillé, attendant près de la porte d'entrée.

« Sherlock, je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es préparé ? Tu ne fais jamais ça.

_ Si jamais elle vient à reparler à son frère, je ne veux pas qu'elle lui raconte la vue d'un moi version loque en robe de chambre à chacune de ses visites.

_ J'ai l'impression que tu te moques un peu souvent de moi en ce moment.

_ Encore une fois, quel intérêt ? »

Toc, toc, toc

Comme prévu, le cadet des Holmes ouvrit la porte et se trouva devant cette jeune femme qui lui rappelait tant le criminel consultant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Flash back _

_« Je m'ennuie._

__ Je sais Sherlock._

__ JE M'ENNUIIIIIIIIIE !_

__ JE SAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS SHEEERLOOOOOOOOOCK !_

__ Ouais mais même…_

__ On a une cliente qui ne devrait pas tard…_

_Toc, toc, toc_

__ Tu vois ?_

_Le médecin exaspéré par son ami et colocataire se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte dans l'espoir d'une affaire capable d'attirer l'attention de Sherlock. John fut surpris de voir devant lui une femme aux cheveux bruns et mi-longs portant une écharpe noire qui recouvrait le bas de son visage, ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes. Des mèches inégales lui retombaient devant les yeux et sa posture était charismatique. _

_Le blond la salua et l'invita à s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. La jeune femme lança un regard à Sherlock qui ne lança pas un mot, curieux. Le docteur se résigna à s'asseoir sur l'inconfortable chaise en bois et adressa la parole à la brune._

_« Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène mademoiselle ?_

__ Et bien… je veux retrouver quelqu'un._

_Au moment même où elle avait énoncé cette phrase, John Watson désespéra. Sherlock n'allait jamais prendre cette affaire qui méritait peut-être un 0.5/10. Il était parti pour supporter son ami sans occupations encore un moment. Pour confirmer ses soupçons, il tourna la tête vers lui et guetta une réaction. _

_Le détective consultant n'avait pas bougé. Il tentait de déduire, il tentait de découvrir cette personne à demi masquée, et au grand étonnement du médecin, il passa de la position larve à la position assise pour voir cette jeune femme de plus près._

_« Qui est-ce ? _

__ Mon petit frère. _

__ Pourquoi cacher votre visage ?_

__ … »_

_Le cadet des Holmes se leva, s'approcha de sa potentielle cliente en ne la lâchant pas du regard. Le blond sur sa petite chaise ne comprenait pas. Il savait que Sherlock avait vu ou bien déduit quelque chose qui avait attiré son attention mais il ne voyait pas quoi. Il regarda attentivement et se traita mentalement d'idiot lorsqu'il vit la main du détective se saisir délicatement de l'écharpe qui masquait cette femme pour le baisser et dévoiler son visage. Il était évident qu'il y avait une raison à cela. _

_Une fois l'écharpe baissée, le brun entreprit de lui ôter ses lunettes de soleil pour les poser sur la table basse à côté de lui. Il s'éloigna légèrement et observa son visage. Elle était belle, plutôt pale et l'air fatigué mais son visage possédait quelque chose de particulier selon Sherlock._

_« Je prends l'affaire. »_

_L'air qu'avait prit John à ce moment là aurait pu concurrencer avec le faux air surpris de Jim Moriarty ce fameux soir à la piscine, mais il laissa les choses se dérouler et tenta de comprendre l'intérêt que portait son ami à cette inconnue qui ne cherchait qu'à retrouver son frère._

_« Pourquoi maintenant ?_

__ Heum… j'ai découvert votre existence car certains de mes collègues parlent beaucoup du blog de John Watson. J'ai longtemps essayé de le retrouver mais… jamais ça n'a été fructueux. Il ne laisse presque aucune trace, alors je me suis dit que… peut-être vous en seriez capable… Il me ressemble tant que ça ?_

__ Et plus encore… »_

_Le détective ne pouvait détacher son regard de la brune dont le visage semblait le fasciner. _

_« Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il avait de la famille. _

__ Tout comme peu de gens pensent que vous en avez._

__ Vous connaissez Mycroft ?_

__ Je travaille dans les services secrets._

__ Pas étonnant. »_

_John soupira, prit sa tête entre ses mains, et se racla la gorge pour signaler que lui aussi était encore là, et qu'il aimerait que quelqu'un lui explique la situation. Il saisi sa tasse de thé au lait posée sur le bureau et en but quelques gorgées. _

_« Je devrais peut-être me présenter… je m'appelle Abigaïl Moriarty. _

__ ! »_

_Ainsi, l'intégralité du thé que John était en train de boire se retrouva au sol. _

_« Pardon ? »_

_Par la suite, Abi raconta son histoire et celle de Jim au détective et à son collègue. Sherlock se délectait de chaque parole qui concernait son ennemi qu'il estimait tant. John, lui, était très ému par certaines parties de l'histoire et en particulier celle où le frère abandonna définitivement la sœur. Il se demandait quel genre d'être humain pouvait faire ça._

_« Je vous communiquerai l'adresse dès que je l'aurai trouvé, ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de deux jours, à partir de ce moment là j'aimerais que vous repassiez me voir au bout de trois jours, disons 14h30._

__ Bien. Dans ce cas je vous dis à bientôt. Passez une bonne journée. »_

_Fin flash back_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

« … me tuer ? Vous… pensez sincèrement qu'il en serait capable ?

_ Oui.

_ Après tout vous avez l'air de connaître mieux que moi le Jim d'aujourd'hui…

_ Pour cela nous devons assurer votre sécurité. Il serait donc préférable que vous restiez un moment avec nous ici. Je peux vous prêter ma chambre, je ne m'en sers pas.

_ Vous… ne vous en servez pas ?

_ Je ne dors que rarement et ça, je peux le faire sur le canapé.

_ Heu… très bien mais… je fais quand même parti des services secrets, pourquoi mes collègues ne pourraient-ils pas s'en charger ?

_ Ils ne connaissent pas votre frère. Ils seraient trop facilement dupés et vous passeriez à la trappe. C'est vous qui voyez. Il s'agit de votre frère, vous n'avez pas besoin de muscles et de bras pour vous protéger mais d'un cerveau. Ceci dit il y avait une chance sur deux pour qu'il prenne cette décision si vous décidiez de reprendre contact avec lui. Pour cette raison j'ai d'ores et déjà prévenu mon frère Mycroft, vos collègues sont donc postés dans le secteur et prêts à intervenir en cas de soucis. Ils le seront jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

_ … D'accord.

_ Pour commencer Jim doit se douter que vous êtes ici, donc il commencera par réfléchir à un moyen de vous faire assassiner, ce qui lui prendra un peu de temps. Disons le temps nécessaire pour qu'on puisse s'en aller d'ici et vous escorter ailleurs en Angleterre pour vous cacher. Ceci dit il reste votre frère. Même vous devriez avoir compris la situation.

_ Il finira par me retrouver… C'est ou moi ou lui n'est-ce pas ?

_ Soit on parvient à le faire inculper, et même moi ça me prendrait du temps. De plus… je n'aime pas cette option.

_ Soit je trouve un moyen de le convaincre de changer d'avis… mais ça nécessiterai de le pousser à une confrontation directe.

_ Exacte. La suite ne dépend que de vous, et dans tous les cas… il y a de grandes chances que ça tourne mal. Le temps que vous passerez ici ne sera qu'un temps gagné pour réfléchir, et il pourrait se montrer court. Vos affaires sont en route.

_ Mr Holmes, qu'est-ce qu…

_ Sherlock, je vous en prie.

_ Sherlock… qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire pour arriver à… le voir ?

_ Je… je ne sais pas encore. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Demain nous risquons d'avoir nos premières surprises…

* * *

Review? Non? Bon tant pis... à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!


	5. Chapter 5 : Down and down

Et me revoilà avec le chapitre 5 de cette histoire! J'ai essayé de mettre un petit peu plus d'action même si j'ai encore besoin de pas mal d'entraînement pour ce domaine en écriture, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Disclaimer : ... So useless...

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Descente aux enfers

« Tu n'es pas encore couché ? Il est trois heures du matin.

_ On doit partir maintenant.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai vu quelqu'un regarder attentivement la fenêtre d'en face de chez nous, dans l'appartement inhabité.

_ Et alors ?

_ Deux fois de suite en l'espace de trois heures cette nuit, réveille Abigaïl. Fais ta valise, on risque de s'absenter quelques jours… Voire plus. L'ennui c'est que je ne sais pas encore où est-ce qu'on pourrait al… John.

_ Sherlock ?

_ Où habite ta sœur ?

_ Non Sherlock.

_ Où ?

_ Brighton…

_ Tu m'as déjà parlé de sa maison. Elle a de la place, demande lui de nous héberger.

_ Jamais. Ça ne se fait pas, je ne demanderais pas un service à Harry après tant de silence.

_ Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur.

_ Quoi ?

_ Mycroft aurait pu m'être utile pour cette mission.

_ Appelle le dans ce cas.

_« Sors de ma vie, c'est tout ce que je te demande, laisse moi, retournes à Buckingham déclencher des guerres et fiche moi la paix une bonne fois pour toutes ! Tu n'as aucun intérêt pour moi est-ce que c'est clair… Mycroft ? »_

_ Je… crois que je peux me débrouiller autrement.

_ Ok. Je… pense que je vais appeler Harry et... Sherlock ?

_ Ça sens bizarre…

_ Je ne sens rien.

_ John. Du gaz. Ça sent le gaz ! ABI ! »

Le détective consultant sauta du canapé et courut en direction de sa chambre pour donner un grand coup dans la porte. La jeune femme à semi-endormie se leva difficilement, se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer. Le brun se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir, puis vers sa propre gazinière pour constater que ça ne venait pas de là.

Le médecin se précipita vers la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir mais fit alors un bon en arrière.

« Pffouaah ! C'est irrespirable, Sherlock ça vient d'en bas ! Je crois que Mrs Hudson a choisi le bon moment pour partir en voyage.

_ John, emmène Abi, sortez le plus vite possible, retenez votre respiration jusqu'à ce que vous soyez sorti de l'immeuble ! J'ai un truc à aller chercher.

_ Sherlock !

_ Fais ce que je te dis ! »

Le blond entra en trombe dans la chambre de son colocataire et prit leur cliente par la main avant de l'attirer vers la porte d'entrée. Il attrapa son manteau et marqua une légère pause.

« Vous avez eu le temps de vous changer ? Que… faites vous avec cette arme et… cette masse ?

_ C'est… évident… non ?

_ Heu…

_ Courez ! »

John et Abi dévalèrent les escaliers sans respirer et traversèrent le petit couloir à une vitesse folle. Le blond tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était visiblement bloquée.

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de voir ce qu'il se passait, il se fit éjecter sur le côté par la brune qui donnait de violents coups dans la serrure avec la masse récupérée dans la chambre du détective consultant. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces plusieurs fois avant de commencer à ne plus pouvoir tenir sa respiration. L'effort était trop dense pour quelqu'un en apnée.

John menaçait de respirer lui aussi, il voulut se saisir de l'outil mais Abi donna un dernier grand coup auquel la serrure ne résista pas et se brisa. A ce moment là les pas de Sherlock Holmes se faisaient entendre non loin derrière eux. Il tenait son écharpe devant sa bouche et courait vers la porte qui les séparait de l'extérieur. Cette dernière céda sous le coup de pied puissant qu'elle reçut du brun et s'ouvrit enfin.

Tous trois purent prendre de grandes inspirations et échanger quelques mots.

« Comment savais-tu que la porte serait bloquée ?

_ Mon frère ne fait pas les choses à moitié, il n'aurait pas laissé une sortie ouverte, réfléchis.

_ Heum… oui… autant pour moi. Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu es allé chercher ?

_ Patchs de nicotine.

_ Normal… dernière question. Pourquoi as-tu ton arme pointée sur ta gauche Abi ? »

« Pour ça. »

Au moment où la jeune femme prononçait ses mots, les quelques gardes commencèrent à dégainer leurs armes et à s'approcher d'eux en courant.

« Corrompus. Il y avait une chance sur cinq que ça arrive. A COUVERT ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sherlock et Abi se trouvèrent derrière une voiture garée criblée de balles. John était un peu plus loin derrière une autre automobile et tentait de toucher uns des gardes avec son ancienne arme de militaire.

De leur côté, Abi et Sherlock ne possédaient que l'arme de la brune qui avait déjà abattu deux gardes.

« Sherlock, je n'ai plus de munitions, et ton acolyte semble être à court lui aussi. Une idée ?

_ A vrai dire… non.

_ Super.

_ Ils ne savent pas qu'on est à court, ça nous laisse un tout petit peu de temps pour réfléchir. Avant qu'ils… n'avancent…

_ Ce sont tous des collègues et anciens collègues… j'ignore s'il les a acheté en leur proposant une grosse somme où s'il les a menacés. J'ai dû en tuer deux. Je suis forcée d'affronter des personnes que j'ai côtoyées et avec qui j'ai parlé, rigolé.

_ Vous êtes toujours sûre de vouloir le retrouver ?

_ Oui. Mais je ne suis plus sûre des raisons qui m'y poussent à présent. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est comme si on était déjà morts. On n'a plus de quoi nous défendre à part cette masse et je ne suis pas convaincue de son efficacité face à des balles.

_ Tu marques un point.

Bip bip

[Abi, montez dans la voiture derrière la quelle vous êtes caché. La portière est ouverte, c'est votre seule chance. – VF]

« C'est... Valène. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle était là.

_ Qui est-ce ?

_ Elle est là-bas avec les autres. On a été coéquipières quelques temps. Elle est aussi mon ex.

_ Qui dit qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

_ … C'est du pile ou face. C'est notre seul moyen d'avoir une chance de nous en sortir. »

Abi tourna la tête vers le médecin et lui fit signe de les rejoindre. John hésita un moment, observant les gardes prêts à tirer. Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et s'élança à une vitesse incroyable jusqu'à l'autre voiture. Quelques tirs l'avaient manqué de justesse mais aucun ne l'avait touché.

« A mon signal, on monte dans la voiture. Les portières sont ouvertes. »

La brune retint sa respiration et tenta d'écouter ce qui se passait du côté des gardes.

« Ils ne doivent plus avoir de munitions, je vais m'approcher pour voir, restez là au cas où. Ce serait idiot qu'on soit tous tués à cause d'un piège ridicule ! »

Sherlock lança un regard à sa cliente et commença à placer sa main sur la portière avant tendis que la brune se plaçait vers l'arrière.

« C'est elle, quand elle sera suffisamment approchée… Je tiens quand même à préciser que des hommes la laissent aller risquer sa vie sans broncher ni même la couvrir. Et les autres ne comprenaient pas pourquoi j'avais parfois envie de laisser tomber ce boulot…

_ Travailler sous les ordres de Mycroft est une raison en soi de vouloir démissionner dans ma vision des choses.

_ Tu me rappelles étrangement quelqu'un que j'ai envie de baffer… MAINTENANT ! »

En une seconde, les quatre personnes étaient dans la voiture qui démarrait tant bien que mal. Les gardes mirent un léger temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et se mirent instinctivement à tirer comme des frénétiques. Le bruit des balles devenait intenable. Ils réussirent à s'échapper par miracle, éclaboussés de morceaux de vitres explosées.

« HAAA !

_ Valène ? VALEENE ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?! VALENE! John ! Aide-moi ! »

La blonde était inconsciente sur le siège conducteur. Sherlock tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir la pédale d'accélération enfoncée et traitait le volant d'une manière chaotique.

« VALENE ! VALEEENE ! REVEILLE TOI !

_ Ils nous suivent ! Ils vont finir par détruire la voiture ! »

Le blond et la brune tirèrent la jeune femme à l'arrière avec difficulté, gênant le détective qui manqua plusieurs fois de rentrer dans des murs ou des poteaux.

« Elle a été touchée dans le haut du dos. Son cœur bat toujours mais uns de ses poumons a dû être perforé. Si on ne l'emmène pas à l'hôpital il sera trop tard.

_ John… y a-t-il une chance qu'elle survive jusqu'à l'hôpital ? »

Le blond la regarda quelques instants dans les yeux et ne sût quoi répondre. Sherlock s'était installé du côté conducteur et tentait d'accélérer mais la voiture ralentissait de plus en plus dangereusement. Il lança un regard en arrière, inquiet.

« Non. »

Abi ferma les yeux et tenta d'ignorer le bruit des balles au loin et le sang de son amie qui coulait sur son ventre et ses genoux. Elle se boucha les oreilles, et se mit à chanter, tout comme son petit frère avait fait des années auparavant. Une magnifique berceuse, douce, calme, reposante.

Le médecin la regardait presque avec effroi. Les traits de la jeune femme étaient le visage même du désespoir. Elle devint pâle, tremblante, sa voix était entrecoupée, et quelques larmes parvinrent à s'échapper de ses paupières closes. Plus rien d'extérieur ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre à présent, comme une autiste.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle cessa de chanter, elle rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur son amie qui ne respirait plus. Elle abaissa ses mains et en passa une sur la joue refroidie de celle qui les avait sauvés.

« Valène… »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le moteur de la voiture cessa à son tour de fonctionner. La voiture s'arrêta complètement, et Sherlock se retourna.

« Ils vont nous rattraper, nous ne sommes pas allés bien loin. Il va falloir qu'on abandonne la voiture ici. Et elle aussi.

_ …

_ Maintenant. »

Le détective consultant et le médecin sortirent de la voiture et attendirent quelques secondes.

« Abi… on doit y aller. Tu dois la laisser. Elle sera retrouvée et d'autres s'occuperont d'elle. »

Les deux hommes l'aidèrent à se dégager du corps inerte et la firent sortir de l'automobile toujours au milieu de la route déserte.

« Ils ne vont pas tarder, on doit y aller. Maintenant ! »

Sherlock les mena alors à une ruelle Londonienne qui en rejoignait d'autres. Ils naviguèrent dans la ville comme dans un labyrinthe, cherchant à être les plus discrets possibles.

Le soleil commençait doucement à se lever. Tous trois étaient à bout de forces, sans argent et contraints de rester cachés parmi les sans domiciles de Londres.

« Allô Harry ? C'est John… je… je suis… aide moi je t'en prie… »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« JOHN !

_ Harry… Il faut qu'on parte d'ici le plus vite possible.

_ Tu me raconteras tout ça quand on sera à la maison, montez. »

La voiture d'Harriet Watson démarra et entama sa route pour Brighton. La sœur du médecin fit un sourire à son frère installé sur le siège à sa gauche et regarda dans le rétroviseur les deux passagers qu'elle emmenait à l'arrière.

« Bonjour, Harriet Watson, la sœur de John.

_ Sherlock Holmes.

_ Abigaïl. »

La conductrice souriait et semblait radieuse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour voir la brune qui était presque absente.

« Le nom de famille est en option ?

_ J'aimerais bien.

_ Peu importe, enchantée. Vous avez des mines affreuses, John, en arrivant j'exige de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Au fait, j'ai fait une cure, je suis clean depuis environ cinq mois. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien.

_ Il fallait bien que tu le fasses à un moment ou à un autre. J'en suis heureux pour toi Harry. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Abigaïl émergea doucement, ouvrit les yeux et reprit petit à petit conscience. Elle était propre, changée, et dans une chambre inconnue. Elle tenta de garder les yeux ouverts et se leva difficilement. Elle se dirigea jusqu'à la porte et sortit pour se diriger vers le peu de bruit qu'elle entendait, et qui était celui de la télévision. Elle descendit les escaliers et arriva derrière un canapé où étaient assis Harriet et John. Sherlock était plus loin sur un fauteuil et regardait vaguement devant lui comme si tout ce qui lui était extérieur lui était complètement égal.

A la télévision passaient diverses infos et faits divers. Un silence de mort alourdissait considérablement l'atmosphère.

Lorsqu'Harry la remarqua, elle lui demanda presque instantanément si elle allait bien, et si elle avait faim. La brune avait encore un peu de mal à assimiler son environnement, assommée par ses émotions de la matinée.

« Heum… je… je vais bien. Merci.

_ Si tu veux il y a des sandwiches sur la table, sert toi, il est quatorze heures et tu dois sûrement avoir besoin de nourriture.

_ Heu… et bien, merci beaucoup. »

Abi marcha d'un pas trainant vers la table du salon et s'installa sur une chaise avant de manger un peu.

{« Et maintenant un flash spécial, le cadavre d'une jeune femme nommée Valène Fornay a été retrouvé ce matin dans une voiture qui lui appartenait près de Baker Street. Elle a été tuée d'une balle dans le dos alors qu'elle finissait son service et rentrait apparemment chez elle. L'assassin a pu être identifié, il s'agirait de cette femme : Abigaïl Moriarty, accompagnée de deux complices John Watson et Sherlock Holmes. Tous trois sont actuellement recherchés par toutes les forces de police Londoniennes. Si une personne pense les avoir aperçu, merci d'appeler le… »}

« C'est une blague ? Non, c'est encore mieux que ça, c'est un cauchemar. C'est un cauchemar c'est ça ? C'est forcément un cauchemar… »

Abi avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran plasma qui transmettait les informations.

« Il peut manipuler les médias et les forces de l'ordre aussi facilement… »

La brune se leva et rejoignit les autres sur le grand canapé, sans décrocher le regard de la télévision.

« Moriarty… c'est donc ça ton nom de famille. Ce doit être lourd à porter. Qui est exactement le fameux Jim Moriarty par rapport à toi ?

_ Mon petit frère. »

Harry pinça les lèvres et parla d'une voix presque inaudible.

« Je suis désolée. »

Abi tenta de sourire comme elle le put et regarda Sherlock qui l'observait depuis quelques secondes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire maintenant ?

_ Je l'ignore encore. »

John posa à son tour un regard sur le détective consultant et fronça les sourcils.

« Ton frère peut nous aider. Il faut que tu l'appelles, on n'a plus le choix.

_ Si Mycroft veut faire quelque chose pour m'aider alors il est déjà en train de le faire. Dans le cas contraire ce n'est même pas la peine que je l'appelle. Après ce que je lui ai dit l'autre jour c'est une option que je ne dois même pas envisager.

_ Sherlock, on ne p…

_ Il fera quelque chose de lui-même John. Abigaïl est uns de ses meilleurs éléments, il va tout faire pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, et par extension, nous aussi. Il faut juste espérer qu'on ait assez de temps. On ne peut rien faire d'autre pour l'instant.

_ Si dans quatre heures les médias n'ont pas donné de nouvelles, on devra se cacher ailleurs.

_ Si dans quatre heures les médias n'ont pas donné de nouvelles, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on ait l'occasion de se cacher ailleurs John… »

* * *

Mycroft va-t-il agir? Va-t-il au contraire laisser son petit frère dans tout ce merdier pour se venger? Vous pensez savoir? Et bien... pas possible, vu que même moi je ne le sais pas encore. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne retardera pas la sortie du prochain chapitre! Par contre ce qui risque de le retarder c'est ces ENOOORMES livres que je dois lire pour la fac (Et oui, fini cette belle période tranquille du lycée, ce long fleuve calme et patient... maintenant c'est le vrai travail qui commence!)  
Bref... je m'étale. Review?


	6. Chapter 6 : What have I done

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Celui là sera un peu plus penché sur les dialogues que sur la narration, je ne saurais pas dire ici si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, mais le fait est là.  
J'ai mis une petite référence à Peter Doherty et je remercie Under This Rain de m'avoir fait re-découvrir une magnifique chanson de cet homme, nommée "Last of the english roses". Et puis c'est aussi un clin d'œil à qui apparemment, à l'air de bien aimer ce gars là.^^

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

[Laisse-la se débrouiller, ne reste pas avec elle. – JM]

[Pourquoi ? – SH]

[Si tu devais mourir avec elle je m'ennuierais bien trop. – JM]

[Merci. Il va falloir que tu cesse de me faire des compliments à tout bout de champ, je vais finir par croire que tu es tombé gravement malade. – SH]

[Ce n'est pas mon genre voyons. – JM]

[Et pour la seconde fois : je ne te laisserais pas faire. – SH]

[La dernière fois je t'ai demandé pourquoi et tu n'as pas répondu. Ne me dis pas que tu t'es entiché d'elle. – JM]

[Non. – SH]

[Elle ne te paye même pas. – JM]

[Son visage me rappelle le tien. – SH]

[... – JM]

[Dans ce cas le mien suffit, tu n'as pas besoin d'elle. – JM]

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La pluie commençait doucement à tomber sur Brighton. Sherlock observait distraitement les fines gouttes qui s'écrasaient contre les carreaux du salon, songeant un moment à son frère, toujours préparé à ce genre d'intempéries avec son fidèle parapluie. Il échappa un léger rire en pensant que celui-ci devait avoir une grande valeur sentimentale à ses yeux, un peu comme un objet fétiche ou porte bonheur. Une pensée en entraînant une autre, le détective consultant ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si « le gouvernement britannique » allait lui venir en aide ou bien lui faire payer son insolence. Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, il ne pouvait donner de réponse par une suite de déductions logiques, étant donné que le choix de son frère allait entièrement dépendre de ses émotions… très loin de pouvoir être qualifiées de logiques.

{« Nous venons à l'instant d'avoir du nouveau dans l'affaire Abigaïl Moriarty, elle aurait à nouveau fait deux victimes, au nord de la ville de Brighton cette fois ci. D'après la police, les preuves de sa culpabilité sont irréfutables, quant à leurs supposés complices Sherlock Holmes et John Watson, ils ont été innocenté et les forces de l'ordre ne recherchent désormais que la jeune femme. Dans la mesure où des vies sont menacées, les agents auraient ordre de tirer en cas de tentative de fuite de cette dernière s'ils parvenaient à procéder à son arrestation. A tous les habitants de Brighton, si vous apercevez cette femme, ne l'approchez pas et contactez immédiatement la police. Nous passons maintenant à un nouveau reportage sur le célèbre chanteur Peter Doherty et l'hypothétique reformation du groupe des Libertines…}

« Sherlock, tu as entendu ça ? On est innocentés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Abi en fin de compte ?

_ La bonne question est… pourquoi est-ce que Jim nous a fait déclarer comme innocents ?

_ Je suppose qu'on a de la chance.

_ Parler de chance alors qu'il s'agit de Moriarty… si tu savais à quel point j'envie ton petit cerveau John…

_ Je dois le prendre comment ?

_ Peu importe. Je pense qu'il cherche à nous épargner au cas où nous serions pris.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Ça veut dire qu'il abaisse ses défenses et que nous avons une chance de sauver Abi. En ce moment même il doit s'en vouloir, et se dire qu'il a fait une erreur en nous faisant rechercher en même temps que sa sœur. John, tu avais raison, je crois que nous sommes chanceux.

_ Je ne comprends pas.

_ Étonnant… John, nous étions tous trois recherchés et risquions de nous faire embarquer à cause d'Abi. Cela constituait une raison de plus pour elle de ne pas se montrer, sinon elle se serait sentie responsable de notre inculpation. A cause de ça, Jim avait encore moins de chance que la police ne trouve sa sœur. Il a donc éliminé cette contrainte en nous proclamant innocents, mais a ordonné l'exécution d'Abi en cas de fuite. Il s'impatiente, John. Ses émotions l'ont conduit à faire une erreur au départ, il veut qu'elle soit exécutée à tout prix mais nous épargne en même temps, il commence à paniquer.

_ En quoi sommes-nous chanceux ?

_ Ses émotions. Elles se libèrent et l'induisent en erreur… ce qui signifie qu'on a une chance de lui faire changer d'avis. Il est l'homme le plus intelligent, si on ne tient pas compte de moi, de ce pays… mais il reste un humain dont le mécanisme de défense commence à dégringoler.

_ D'accord. Donc en résumé, tu penses te servir de ses sentiments… mais comment ?

_ C'est mon affaire…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

[Je pense que tu es en train de perdre, et que tu le réalises. – SH]

[Est-ce que tu penses que ce sera meilleur si je rajoute un peu de sel dans la pâte à crêpe ? – JM]

[… – SH]

[Oo – SH]

[Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude d'user de ce genre de smiley… mais il s'avérait nécessaire. – SH]

[John dit que les fois où j'ai préféré ses crêpes, elles n'avaient pas de sel. – SH]

[Dans ce cas je n'en mets pas. Merci du conseil. Mon cuisinier a démissionné. – JM]

[Pourquoi ? – SH]

[Il en avait marre que je ne cesse de critiquer son pot-au-feu, comme quoi il n'était pas à mon goût. – JM]

[Alors tu admets quasiment que tu es en train de perdre… – SH]

[Je suppose que je dois m'attendre à une visite, non ? Selon mes calculs, tu as probablement dû parvenir à cette conclusion. – JM]

[Cela m'étonnerait fort que tu m'assassines, et John aussi. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Il n'y a que très peu de chances que ta sœur s'en tire, même si nous sommes là. – SH]

[Mais c'est ta seule chance. – JM]

[Il ne s'agit pas d'une chance mais d'un piège. – SH]

[L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me dises ce que tu penses de mes crêpes. – JM]

« SHERLOCK, JOHN ! »

Le premier se retourna vers Harry qui se trouvait au pas de l'escalier menant vers les chambres.

« Est-ce que par hasard vous auriez vu Abigaïl ? »

Au moment même où la sœur du blond entama sa phrase, le détective consultant réalisa qu'il avait commis une imprudence et se mit à parler à toute vitesse sur ce ton grave et sérieux qui le caractérisait si bien.

« John. Vérifies que ton arme soit bien à sa place. Je me suis laissé distraire, Abi ne sait pas que Jim ne compte pas nous faire de mal à toi et moi, elle n'était pas là quand ils ont dit à la télé que nous avions été innocentés. Elle a dû vouloir prendre de l'avance pour qu'on ne risque rien. Dépêche-toi. »

Sur ces mots, le médecin courut dans sa chambre et regarda dans le tiroir. Ses craintes furent confirmées.

Sherlock enfila ses chaussures en vitesse, puis attrapa son écharpe et son long manteau noir.

« C'est elle qui a mon arme ! Et elle a pris des affaires à ma sœur, elle a dû se déguiser.

_ J'espère qu'on n'a pas été trop lents… »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Excuse moi de te déranger alors que tu as l'air tellement concentré dans cette tâche, mais j'ai fini de désactiver toutes les sécurités.

_ Faire de bonnes crêpes nécessite de s'investir dans la préparation, Sebastian. C'est ce qu'avait dit Steve la dernière fois. Ce bon vieux cuisinier est tout de même doué, je regrette qu'il en ait eu marre.

_ Rappelle moi pourquoi tu laisses l'accès libre à ton salon déjà ?

_ Pour mes trois invités.

_ Tu n'as pas peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ?

_ Sherlock ne me fera aucun mal et ne laissera pas les deux autres m'en faire.

_ Tu m'en diras tant… et tu crois qu'il te laissera faire du mal à la fille ?

_ Souviens toi que je ne me salis jamais les mains.

_ Tu veux que je m'en charge ?

_ Inutile d'essayer de duper Sherlock. Tu peux rentrer chez toi et te reposer, je t'accorde un peu de congé.

_ Merci. Tu es sûre qu'elle n'arrivera pas seule au moins ?

_ Oui. Il y avait des risques que ça se produise tant que Sherlock et John étaient encore menacés par la police, mais j'ai rectifié cette option.

_ Tu n'a plus aucune protection Jim… ça reste dangereux.

_ Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suppose que c'est encore le mauvais jour pour mourir.

_ J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Jim. Je te dis à plus.

_ A plus Seb.

Ce dernier s'éloigna de la cuisine et passa par le salon pour récupérer son manteau et sa blague à tabac en vieux cuir noir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la montre à gousset disposée joliment dans le buffet en verre près de l'entrée. Décidément, s'il ne connaissait pas Jim il penserait qu'une femme vit ici et s'occupe de la décoration. Il prit soin de refermer la porte blanche et partit peu rassuré malgré les dires de son patron en lequel il avait pourtant une confiance totale.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« JOOHN ! PAR LA ! »

Les deux acolytes détalaient la rue jusqu'à atteindre l'allée principale, où ils seraient sûrs de trouver un taxi. Tous deux étaient essoufflés à en perdre haleine mais ne pensaient qu'à courir.

« QU'EST-CE QUI VA SE PASSER SI ON N'ARRIVE PAS A TEMPS ?!

_ UN MEURTRE !

_ LE QUEEL?!

_ MORIARTY!

_ OUI JE M'EN DOUTAIS MAIS LEQUEEEEEL?!

_ JIM!

_ ALORS POURQUOI ON COURT?!

_ JOHN HAMISH WATSON UN MEURTRE RESTE UN MEURTRE JE PENSAIS QUE TU SERAIS LE PREMIER A LE PROCLAMER! ET IL Y A TOUJOURS UNE CHANCE POUR QU'ABI PERDE, ALORS NE DISCUTE PAS ET COURT ! »

Au bout de trois kilomètres, le blond et le brun purent souffler en hélant un taxi qui s'empressa de se garer sur le bas côté. Ils montèrent à l'arrière et tentèrent tant bien que mal de reprendre leur respiration. Le cerveau ailleurs et les muscles enflammés, John regardait dans le vide, se demandant encore une fois pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient eu à courir comme des dératés.

« Sherlock… pourquoi on n'a pas pris la voiture de ma sœur ?

_ Abigaïl a crevé les pneus.

_ …Ok. Je n'y ai même pas fait attention.

_ De toute évidence. »

Le médecin ferma les yeux et entendit son ami ordonner au chauffeur d'accélérer avant de tomber dans un demi-sommeil. Il pensa inconsciemment à sa situation, à ce dans quoi il s'embarquait, accourant vers la demeure du plus grand criminel que cette planète ait connu. Pourtant il avait choisi d'être là, une multitude d'actes l'y engageaient d'une force incroyable. Il était une parfaite illustration de l'idiot tombant dans un piège abscons* redoutable. Il commença ensuite à rêver d'un tas d'autres choses, durant plus d'une heure il échappa à la réalité, réfugié dans son propre esprit, plus tranquille.

« John. On arrive dans quinze minutes, réveille toi. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Toc, toc, toc._

« Je t'en pris, entre donc. »

Le criminel consultant était assis sur son siège, dos à la porte, une main près du menton et les jambes croisées. Il portait un costume sur mesure flambant neuf et des chaussures noires cirées par ses propres soins.

« Trop aimable. »

A la porte se trouvait la jeune femme, les yeux plus creusés que jamais, et le visage plus pâle que celui d'un fantôme.

« Toujours, avec mes invités. »

Abigaïl étira ses lèvres d'un côté. Cela ressemblait vaguement à une sorte de sourire dont seul quelqu'un de très proche d'elle pourrait percevoir la signification.

« TES invités ? »

Jim ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre la situation qui s'avérait imprévue. Un facteur variable avait décidé de ne pas écouter les probabilités et de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et réfléchit à toute vitesse pour voir où était son erreur.

« Tu es seule… Ce n'était pas ce que… »

« … tu avais prévu. »

« Tu t'es enfuie. Sherlock n'est arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devait être avec toi ici qu'après que tu sois partie… Peu importe. »

Le brun fit lentement tourner sa chaise jusqu'à être positionné bien en face de la nouvelle arrivante, il la regarda en face et son cœur ne fit qu'un tour. Ses yeux naviguèrent de haut en bas, observant ce qu'elle était devenue en toutes ces années, avant de se poser sur l'arme braquée droit sur lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Encore cinq petites minutes et nous y sommes. Juste cinq petites minutes. »

Le taxi avançait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, fortement influencé par la somme d'argent tendu par le détective consultant. Il naviguait de rue en rue vers leur destination finale qui n'était plus très loin. L'état de nerf dans lequel se trouvait Sherlock était palpable et John en avait presque des frissons dans le dos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Je suppose que tu t'es abstenu de faire des recherches sur ma vie personnelle, je me trompe ? Sinon tu aurais su qui était Valène. »

« Quoi ? Elle travaillait dans le même service que toi, non ? C'est pour ça qu'elle a essayé de te sauver. Je n'avais pas prévu ça, même si je m'en suis ensuite servi. »

« Et savais-tu aussi que nous avions fait équipe durant quelques années ? »

« Non… »

« Et que nous avons été ensemble quelques années également ? Avant de nous séparer mais tout en restant amies proches ? »

« Je… »

« Et tu m'accuses de son meurtre… DEPUIS COMBIEN D'ANNÉES N'ES-TU PLUS HUMAIN ?! »

« Je… »

« SA FAMILLE, SES PARENTS QUI ME CONSIDÉRAIENT COMME LEUR PROPRE FILLE ME VOIENT MAINTENANT COMME L'ASSASSIN DE LEUR ENFANT ! ELLE EST MORTE DANS MES BRAS JIM ! »

« Je sais. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Vite vite vite… garez-vous là ! »

Le cadet des Holmes paya l'homme en vitesse et courut en direction du portail grand ouvert de la maison, suivit de près par l'ancien militaire.

« Dépêche-toi ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Tes snipers doivent êtres sur le point de me tirer dessus si jamais je fais quoi que ce soit, mais tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche, tu réussiras à me tuer de toute façon, je suppose que c'est tout ce que je peux faire. »

« ABI ! »

« MON FRERE EST MORT ! CE N'EST PLUS LUI ! JE TE HAIIIS ! »

« ABI NON ATTENDS ! IL N'Y A PAS... »

* * *

* Le piège abscons est un principe d'auto-manipulation en rapport avec l'engagement. Par exemple, quand une personne se dit qu'elle va attendre le bus et non prendre un taxi, cette personne va commencer à attendre alors que le car est visiblement très en retard, et à partir de là, la personne va persister dans sa démarche alors qu'elle pourrait simplement aller prendre un taxi et rentrer chez elle plus tôt, alors qu'au final elle risque d'attendre trente minutes sous la pluie. Ici ça marche pour John qui a commencé à aller avec Sherlock et à partir de là persiste dans son acte, sans pouvoir faire demi-tour.

... N'hésitez pas à mettre des review, seule récompense de ce dur labeur ^^'


	7. Chapter 7 : First blood

Voici le chapitre 7 de cette histoire! Je ne suis pas satisfaite de la fin de ce chapitre mais bon... on fait avec. Je commence déjà à réfléchir pour la suite des événements! (Non, je n'avait pas spécialement pensé à la suite, ma réflexion s'était arrêtée là) x)  
Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et encore merci à mes trois fidèles revieweuses pour cette histoire : Dook, Dulanoire, et Qyume.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Premier sang versé

Jim Moriarty avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de sa sœur, le regard chargé d'une multitude d'émotions qu'on ne pouvait définir, si ce n'était le choc et la douleur. Des gouttes de sueurs commencèrent à perler sur son visage tandis qu'il approchait une main tremblante de son torse. En un effort surhumain il se mit debout et fit un pas en avant. Le sang dégoulinait le long de son avant bras et de son ventre, se perdant dans le tissu noir. Ses jambes flageolèrent violemment jusqu'à le faire tomber à genoux. Il appuya son autre main au sol et finit de s'écrouler contre le carrelage glacé.

Abigaïl était arrêtée dans le temps, sa vision n'enregistrant que des images abstraites de cet homme tombant sur le côté. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi… pourquoi elle n'était toujours pas morte. Elle avait voulu tirer avant que l'un de ses complices n'agisse, mais elle attendait toujours sa sentence et le fluide carmin continuait de redessiner le carrelage sous ses yeux.

« Il… n'y a pas… »

La jeune femme abaissa son arme et commença à retrouver ses esprits. Ses jambes ne supportèrent pas son poids et elle tomba au sol.

« Jimmy…

_ Il n'y a pas… de snipers… »

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ Abigaïl laissa son regard naviguer sur le corps de son petit frère qui ne respirait presque plus, les yeux bientôt dans le vide. Alors, d'un seul coup, la panique afflua d'elle-même, son cœur s'accéléra et sa tête était prête à exploser. Elle composa en vitesse le numéro des urgences, indiqua la situation et remit son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle ne réfléchit plus, se leva, se mit à courir, et se débarrassa de l'arme à feu encore chaude qu'elle tenait dans la main. _Ce n'est pas moi, je t'ai trouvé ici en te rendant visite. Quelqu'un est entré chez toi et t'a tiré une balle dans la poitrine. Je n'ai fait qu'appeler les urgences... c'est ce que je leur dirais..._

« Jimmy… reviens… les secours seront bientôt là… Jimmy… tiens bon ! »

_Nous en sommes finalement arrivés là…_ _Je suppose qu'il n'y avait que peu d'autres issues possibles. Tu as voulu me tuer, puis tu as renoncé sans prendre le temps de me le dire… une simple erreur de calcul… une simple phrase prononcée trop tard… Des actes et des mots… une attitude pour ne plus affronter… et finalement le premier sang versé… fut le seul, et le tien. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Un coup de feu… JOHN COURS ! »

Le détective consultant explosa la porte d'entrée contre le mur juxtaposé et commença à grimper les escaliers quatre marches par quatre. Le blond avait un peu plus de mal et devait se faire violence pour tenir la cadence. Sherlock tomba sur un couloir et courut jusqu'au second escalier qu'il monta à toute vitesse. Il regarda à gauche, puis à droite, et finalement prit la première direction pour arriver sur une grande porte blanche qui devait selon lui être la porte du salon. Il abaissa la poignée et fit légèrement grincer les charnières.

La porte était ouverte, le brun était là, debout dans l'entrée, et à quelques mètres, Abi tenait la main de son petit frère étendu sur le sol. John arriva derrière, à bout de souffle, et ouvrit grand les yeux devant l'homme qui ne respirait plus.

« John… tu es médecin.

_ Ho non Sherlock, tu n'y penses même pas. C'est le plus grand criminel de ce continent Sherlock !

_ JOHN S'IL TE PLAIT ! FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS !

_ Sherlock… c'est…

_ JE SAIS QUI IL EST ! »

L'ancien militaire regarda son ami droit dans les yeux. Il y vit de la douleur et de la supplique, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé en tout ce temps de collaboration. Ses yeux profondément bleus transperçaient sa conscience et sa morale s'en retrouva meurtrie. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui pressait un tissu sur sa blessure, le regard perdu dans une rivière de larmes. Alors il ne chercha plus, réagit en soldat, et obéit sans poser de question, s'activant comme sur un champ de bataille de l'Afghanistan.

Malgré l'emplacement de la balle, le médecin entreprit un massage cardiaque. Abigaïl était de l'autre côté et avait repris la main de Jim dans la sienne. Sherlock fit quelques pas en avant, se plaça du côté de la tête du criminel consultant et rejoignit les autres au sol. Il observait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher le visage paisible que le brun semblait arborer. Il ne portait pas ces expressions de calcul ou d'agacement qui lui étaient pourtant si familières. Il y avait juste… Jimmy.

_ 1, 2, 3, 4, 5_

Le détective consultant posa délicatement ses doigts sur la tempe droite du génie inconscient.

___1, 2, 3, 4, 5_

De l'autre main, il attrapa son BlackBerry et tapa un message à la va vite, le rangea, puis ferma les yeux… patientant.

___1, 2, 3, 4, 5_

…

___1, 2, 3, 4, 5_

…

___1, 2, 3, 4, 5_

…

___1, 2, 3, 4, 5_

…

___1, 2, 3, 4, 5_

…

! !

…

…

…

! !

…

…

…

! !

Sherlock ouvrit soudainement grand les yeux. Il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts de légères pulsions.

« Ok, les secours arrivent, je vais les chercher. Sherlock, Abi, essayez de le réveiller et de le garder conscient. Pressez un tissu épais contre la blessure. Si on ne l'emmène pas au bloc avant que son cœur ne s'arrête à nouveau, il y aura très peu de chances pour qu'on réussisse à le réanimer encore une fois. »

Sur ces paroles autoritaires, le médecin descendit en vitesse chercher ses confrères. Le brun se déplaça du côté où était son colocataire et prit inconsciemment l'autre main du cadet des Moriarty. Abigaïl tapota légèrement la joue de ce dernier dans l'espoir de le voir ouvrir les yeux. Elle secoua son bras tandis que le brun appuya la veste de la jeune femme contre l'impact de la balle.

« Réveille toi… aller… réveille toi ! Jimmy !

_ Regarde. »

Il y eut alors un silence de quelques secondes où les paupières de Jim tentèrent tant bien que mal de s'ouvrir, tremblantes. Sa respiration était lente et désastreuse.

Le bruit des sirènes de l'ambulance commença à être recouvert par celui des sirènes de la police. Le vacarme que faisaient les médecins pour monter les escaliers, un brancard vide à la main, devenait presque effrayant. Les policiers montèrent à leur suite et hurlaient des ordres qu'Abigaïl ne comprenait même plus. Elle savait que c'était la fin pour elle. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer lentement, et son esprit s'éteignit comme une bougie plongée dans l'eau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques heures plus tard, Sherlock et John furent rejoints par Harry. Ils attendaient dans un grand couloir blanc avec cette étouffante odeur si caractéristique de l'aseptisant utilisé dans les hôpitaux.

« Où est Abigaïl ?

_ Menottée dans cette chambre juste à côté, porte fermée à clé.

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Pourquoi elle ne s'est pas enfuie ?

_ Elle s'est évanouie et sa tête a violemment heurté la table basse en verre à côté d'elle, rien de grave, ça lui a ouvert le crâne et elle a perdu pas mal de sang. »

Le blond avait répondu avec un air préoccupé, il ignorait comment se déroulerait la suite des événements. Sherlock lui ne dit pas un mot. Il était assis sur un des trois sièges qui longeait le mur entre deux chambres, le regard perdu dans le vague, triturant désespérément la poignée du sac qui reposait sur ses genoux.

Harriet prit place à côté de son petit frère, semblant hésiter à ouvrir la bouche.

« Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas droit aux visites ?

_ Elle aura le droit dans un petit moment. »

John se tourna vers Sherlock, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Les agents ont été formels.

Le détective consultant leva la tête et observa l'angle du couloir où des pas bruyants se faisaient de plus en plus proches. John suivit alors son regard, interloqué.

« Ce soit être des médecins, je ne vois pas le rap… Mycroft ?! »

Au bout du couloir venait d'apparaître l'aîné des Holmes accompagné de plusieurs gardes et du policier qui avait menotté la jeune femme quelques heures plus tôt.

Sherlock observa « le gouvernement britannique » quelques instants, sans bouger de son siège. Son frère ordonna au policier d'ouvrir la porte et de libérer Abigaïl avant de se tourner vers le brun.

« J'ai fait passer un message à la télévision comme quoi c'était un test de la part du gouvernement pour mesurer le taux de réactivité de la population face à un criminel en liberté. Et nous avons dit la vérité aux forces de l'ordre.

_ Merci d'être venu.

_ Et si j'avais agi avant ça aurait évité tout ça. Hors tu m'as prévenu tardivement. Et j'aurais pu ne pas agir après ce que tu m'as dit. Tu as de la chance qu'Abi travaille pour moi et que je m'en soucie.

_ Je ne me sens pas coupable.

_ Tu devrais. »

Mycroft pointa Sherlock avec son parapluie avant de faire volte face et d'entrer dans la chambre d'Abigaïl, invitant ceux qui le désiraient à faire de même. C'est alors que les deux Watson pénétrèrent d'un pas hésitant. La brune venait de se réveiller et les accueillirent avec un grand sourire. Harry lui prit la main en la saluant et John se contenta d'un bref « salut ».

Alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, Abi laissa son sourire s'effacer pour laisser place à une expression de peur.

« Comment va mon frère ?

_ Pour l'instant on n'a pas de nouvelles. Tout à l'heure les médecins ont dit à Sherlock de revenir d'ici une demi-heure, ce qui laisse encore… quelques petites minutes. Mais au moins son cœur a tenu durant le trajet, ils ont pu l'emmener directement au bloc. »

Mycroft avança près du lit d'Abigaïl d'un air solennel et demanda aux gardes et au policier de sortir.

« Abigaïl Moriarty, je vous présente toutes mes excuses, j'aurais pu agir plus tôt et vous éviter cela si… »

Il recula d'un pas et tourna en direction du couloir.

« … si Sherlock Holmes m'avait tenu informé de la situation ou m'avait alerté plus tôt ! »

L'aîné des Holmes se retourna vers Abigaïl, un faux sourire largement affiché faisant ressortir son ressentiment.

« Et bien sûr il ne s'excusera pas, lui… ce serait trop facile. »

Dans le couloir, Sherlock afficha de l'exaspération à l'entente des paroles de son frère. Il jeta un œil sur l'horloge au mur et constata qu'il était temps pour lui de se diriger vers le bloc opératoire. Il se leva alors, le sac plastique à la main, et marcha le long de ces longs couloirs blancs qu'il exécrait tant.

Arrivé dans le bon département de l'hôpital, il s'adressa au premier homme en blouse blanche qu'il croisa.

« Excusez-moi, un homme blessé par balle a été transporté ici non ?

_ Ho, oui vous devez parler de James Moriarty. Vous le connaissez ?

_ On peut dire ça.

_ Il est tiré d'affaire mais il est encore sous anesthésie et ne se réveillera que dans un petit moment. On l'a transféré dans la chambre 221 à l'étage. C'est juste à gauche en passant par l'escalier qui est à votre droite.

_ Merci. »

Le détective consultant sourit à l'entente du numéro de la chambre, se disant que parfois les coïncidences pouvaient être réellement abusées.

« Je dois beaucoup à cet homme vous savez. »

Sherlock s'était apprêté à faire demi-tour mais reporta son attention sur le vieux médecin.

« Comment ça ?

_ Ho, c'était il y a longtemps. Un homme me harcelait sans cesse, me menaçait, voulait même me tuer. Il me suivait à longueur de temps et détruisait ma vie peu à peu. Et un jour j'ai été mis en contact avec un certain Moriarty. Je lui ai parlé de mon problème, nous nous sommes arrangés, et je n'ai plus entendu parler de cet homme qui me poursuivait, j'ai pu avoir une vie normale, m'épanouir dans ma vie professionnelle. Enfin, vous voyez. »

_ Est-ce lui qui a demandé à être dans cette chambre avant l'anesthésie s'il s'en sortait ?

_ Comment le savez-vous ? »

Le brun sourit à nouveau en guise de réponse et fila vers les escaliers. _Les coïncidences sont effectivement trop abusées pour en être parfois. _

Sherlock sortit son portable et envoya un message à John.

[Il va bien. Il dort. – SH]

[Abigaïl s'est mise à pleurer de joie quand je lui ai montré le message. Oo – JW]

[Pas étonnant. La situation lui a échappé mais il reste son petit frère. – SH]

_221 à l'étage… le nom de cette chambre aurait même pu être 221B. _

Il entra doucement dans la chambre, et constata que l'autre génie dormait toujours d'un air paisible. Il tira alors un tabouret près du lit et s'assit, l'observant toujours. Il avait son téléphone dans la main et sentait qu'il ne résisterait pas plus longtemps à l'envie d'immortaliser ce visage adouci par le sommeil. Il prit alors discrètement une photo et rangea son portable avant d'ouvrir le sac qu'il s'était traîné jusqu'ici. Il en sortit une petite boîte en plastique qu'il posa sur la table de chevet, accompagné d'un mot. Il contempla encore quelques instants le visage de Jim dont il ne se lassait pas et finalement se fit violence pour sortir de la chambre.

Sherlock inspira longuement, et décida de sortir prendre l'air pour se purger le nez de cette infâme odeur d'hôpital.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il y avait cette odeur dans l'air qui lui fit soudain plisser les sourcils. Cette odeur d'aseptisant qui prenait les narines et dont il fallait un moment pour s'y habituer. Au bout de quelques instants, l'esprit encore embrumé par l'anesthésie, Jim Moriarty ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il vit du blanc, beaucoup trop de blanc à son goût.

_On dirait bien que je m'en suis tiré finalement. _

Soudain, alors qu'il allait se replonger dans le matelas, une bribe d'odeur un peu sucrée lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux. Il regarda sur sa gauche et vit une boîte sur la table de chevet.

_Hé ! Elle est à moi cette boîte. _

Il l'attrapa alors difficilement et lu le mot qui y était scotché.

[C'est injuste que quelqu'un comme toi sache faire d'aussi bonnes crêpes. – SH]

Le criminel consultant dut lire le mot à plusieurs reprises pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Un léger rire lui échappa et il ouvrit la boîte pour trouver plusieurs crêpes soigneusement pliées en triangle. Une au sucre, une autre au Nutella, une à la confiture. Il avait réellement du mal à imaginer que Sherlock ait réellement goûté ses crêpes et se soit même donné la peine de préparer tout ça. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être sa sœur, il avait entendu les sirènes de la police, et ça ne pouvait pas être John qui le haïssait. Il se méfia alors en se disant que les crêpes pouvaient très bien être empoisonnées. Il inspecta alors ces dernières et ne remarqua rien.

_Le poison peut être indétectable à l'œil nu à l'odorat… mais elles ont l'air tellement bonnes… bon. De toute façon, j'ai toujours dit que je pourrais mourir pour une crêpe alors…_

Finalement, Jim constata après plusieurs minutes qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège et que les crêpes ne contenaient rien de suspicieux. Il les avait d'ailleurs beaucoup appréciées, n'ayant pas eu le temps d'en goûter avant l'arrivée de sa sœur.

S'affalant contre les oreillers qui le soutenaient, James Moriarty se mit à imaginer une scène bien spécifique. Sherlock dans sa cuisine en train d'étaler soigneusement de la confiture sur une crêpe et de la plier délicatement, avant de passer au sucre, etc. Ensuite, il se surprit à l'imaginer en tablier pour accomplir cette tâche, un regard très sérieux et concentré, sa cuillère à la main. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se mit à rire d'une façon sincère, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Le détective consultant arrivait tout près de la porte de la chambre 221 quand il entendit le rire cristallin du génie à l'intérieure. Il s'approcha alors de la porte entre ouverte et jeta un regard au cadet Moriarty qui riait toujours et essuyait ses yeux, les joues rougies par l'effort. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver infiniment humain.

Lorsque Sherlock toqua à la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, Jim posa instantanément les yeux sur lui. Celui-ci se fit violence pour arrêter d'imaginer le tablier et la petite cuillère pour retrouver un peu de sérieux mais son regard brillant et le coin plissé de ses lèvres le trahissaient aisément.

« Comment va ma sœur ? Je crois que je l'ai vu tomber dans les pommes, juste avant qu'on m'emmène.

_ Elle va bien. Mycroft s'est occupé de son « état d'arrestation », et elle s'est ouvert le crâne en tombant, ce qui lui a fait perdre beaucoup de sang. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à sortir.

_ D'accord. »

Le plus jeune commençait à connaître Jim mais il crut pourtant voir de la culpabilité dans ses yeux, et du regret.

« Au fait, je t'ai apporté deux ou trois trucs. »

Il posa le sac qu'il avait gardé sur le côté du lit et en sortit plusieurs choses. Il commença par un iPhone, qu'il tendit directement au criminel consultant, puis la montre à gousset qu'il posa sur la table de chevet, pour enfin sortir des vêtements propres.

« Je me suis dit que tu voudrait éviter une fouille dans ta maison, qui mènerait directement à ton arrestation. J'ai donc pensé qu'une fois réveillé et avec ton téléphone entre les mains, tu voudrais sûrement éviter ce risque. J'ai au moins sauvé la montre, j'ai vu qu'Abi y tenait beaucoup. Et les vêtements c'est pour que tu ne sois pas obligé de sortir avec la vieille blouse bleue turquoise de l'hôpital. »

Jim savait parfaitement que l'homme en face de lui était un génie également, mais il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'il se donne cette peine.

« Merci Sherlock. »

Le détective sortit alors un dernier objet du sac qui se trouva à présent vide.

« Mon portefeuille. Je vois que mon message implicite est bien passé.

_ Oui. Je suis retourné chez toi pendant que tu dormais encore. Au début je me demandais pourquoi tu avais demandé à être dans cette chambre. Puis je me suis rappelée de la boîte qui semblait contenir quelque chose d'important et dont le code secret était composé de quatre caractères.

_ Au moment de choisir mon mot de passe je n'ai pas résisté. Je me suis dit que 221B conviendrait parfaitement. »

Il commença alors à pianoter sur son téléphone et finit par appuyer sur un « ok » devant lequel il avait hésité quelques secondes.

« Cette maison… n'est plus. »

Il posa son portable sur la table de chevet et s'affala à nouveau sur ses oreillers, regardant son ennemi avec qui sa relation avait changé depuis peu.

« J'ignore comment… Abigaïl a réagit en apprenant que j'étais toujours vivant. Mais le fait qu'elle ait tiré sur mon torse, en évitant le cœur, et non pas là où dans la tête… me fait dire qu'il y a une toute petite chance pour que j'échappe à sa colère. J'ai atterris trop tard, je me suis résigné alors que j'avais déjà causé tout ça. J'ignorais que cette Valène… dont j'ai fait accuser Abigaïl pour son meurtre… était si proche d'elle. J'ai paniqué et je n'ai pas pris le temps de faire des recherches.

_ Je sais. Il était déjà trop tard pour toi à ce moment là. Tu as montré plusieurs signes de panique qui ont révélé que tu n'arrivais plus à lutter.

_ J'ai fait tout ça et pourtant je lui en veux. Je lui en veux de m'avoir retrouvé, ce n'est pas pour rien que suis parti des années auparavant. Tu te rends compte que cette séparation est vaine maintenant ? Tout ça pour rien. Et je me retrouve dans la même situation qu'avant de partir.

_ En danger ? A l'époque tu avais quoi… seize ans ? Tu as laissé des traces qui ont permis à un homme lambda de te retrouver. Aujourd'hui ne va pas me dire que tu risques la même chose.

_ Tu m'as bien retrouvé toi.

_ Merci de me considérer comme un homme lambda.

_ Je t'en prie.

Sherlock lança un regard exagérément froid à l'autre homme dont les yeux continuaient de pétiller. Il abandonna alors et échappa un léger rire.

Les deux génies continuèrent à discuter ainsi durant une petite heure, jusqu'à ce que Jim ne tombe de fatigue. Sherlock décida alors qu'il avait suffisamment respiré cette odeur insupportable, et qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer chez lui. Il ne prit pas la peine d'aller voir Abigaïl ou même d'attendre John et se dirigea directement vers la sortie.

Alors qu'il allait passer les dernières portes le séparant du mauvais temps, il fut interpellé par une voix dont il se serait aisément passé.

« Sherlock ? »

Il inspira un bon coup, se retourna et s'adressa à celui qui l'avait appelé d'une voix sereine.

« Oui Mycroft ?

_ Je t'ai entendu rigoler tout à l'heure avec Moriarty.

_ Et ?

_ Tu sais qu'on finira par le coincer Sherlock.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

_ Fais attention à toi.

_ Au fait. Je suppose que tu attends ça depuis un moment : Désolé.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le brun aux cheveux bouclés sortit finalement de l'hôpital et fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps : Allumer une cigarette.

* * *

Oui oui je sais, Sherlock qui s'excuse, quelle infamie! Vous inquiétez pas, je me rattraperais intelligemment ;p  
Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ensuite? Il vont réagir comment Abigaïl et Jim? Et Sherlock? Dans quoi il s'embarque là? rhaaa lala... la suite au prochain numéro... ^^  
(Review? ^.^)


	8. Chapter 8 : Against any warriors

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 8! Alors celui là est ENCORE PLUS basé sur le dialogue que le précédent. (J'ignore pourquoi, en ce moment j'aime bien, je trouve que ça passe bien...)

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. ^^ Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Contre tout guerrier.

« Arrête de faire cette tête, je ne suis pas mort.

_ Je t'a…

_... vais dit de faire attention et que ça risquait de se passer. Oui, merci de la précision.

_ Content de te revoir Jim.

_ Moi aussi B…

_ Et ne t'avises pas de m'appeler Bob.

_ Si près du but… donc je disais, moi aussi Seb. »

Moran jeta un œil aux alentours, inquiet, et s'avança vers le lit de son patron. Il prit place sur le tabouret et se pencha vers le criminel consultant pour lui parler à voix basse.

« Jim, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour elle ?

_ Rien du tout.

_ Tu abandonnes ?! Cette femme va sûrement faire en sorte que tu sois attrapé par les services secrets ! Elle bosse pour eux…

_ Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille encore se venger. Une balle dans la poitrine c'est déjà pas mal comme punition, non ?

_ Elle va te faire couler… écoute, si tu ne peux pas je peux m'en charger.

_ Sérieusement Seb. Je t'interdis de te mêler de ça, c'est clair ?

_ Tu deviens déjà faible… tu redeviens comme avant… lorsque je t'ai rencontré la première fois alors que t'étais qu'un mioche de 17 piges…

_ Au risque de me répéter… mêle toi de tes affaires… où je risque de me mettre en colère. Tiens-tu réellement à terminer ta carrière sous forme de semelle ?

_ Va te faire foutre ! Je te dis qu'elle est dangereuse.

_ Tu ne veux pas me ramener un café ? »

Le plus âgé lança un regard noir à l'autre homme avant de partir de la chambre sans rien dire. Il longea le couloir et aperçu au loin un blond qui semblait fatigué. Il crut reconnaître John Watson et fut soudain piqué de curiosité quant à la sœur de son patron, qu'il n'avait jamais réellement vu. Il suivit de loin l'ami du détective consultant jusqu'à le voir entrer dans une des chambres. Il n'avait pas fermé la porte. Le sniper favoris de Jim Moriarty fit quelques pas, de fonction à passer discrètement devant et l'apercevoir. Il parvenait difficilement à distinguer ce qu'il se disait.

« … La prochaine fois je ne le louperais pas. En plein dans la tête… »

Sebastian Moran fit instantanément demi-tour. Ses pensées défilaient à toute allure et sa colère commença à monter. « _Sale chienne. Jimmy aura beau dire… tu n'es qu'un chacal et tout ce que tu veux c'est remplir ta putain de mission pour le gouvernement… Jim était déjà en danger par ta simple présence dans sa vie… et maintenant c'est à nouveau toi la réelle menace. J'ai toutes les raisons du monde de penser que tu ne dois pas vivre, dit moi ce qui m'empêche de t'abattre là, maintenant… »_

L'allié du cadet Moriarty cessa de réfléchir lorsqu'il se trouva devant la machine à café. Il inséra le nombre suffisant de pièces et patienta. Une fois le gobelet en main, il remonta à l'étage, l'esprit peu tranquille.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Rhaaa ! Mais comment veux-tu ne pas le louper, ce téléphone est tellement peu précis que c'est quasiment impossible !

_ Tu as dit que tu ne le louperais pas cette fois-ci.

_ Harry ! Qui est l'homme maudit qui a créé ce jeu ?! Il est encore vivant ?

_ Tu peux toujours demander à ton frère de régler ce problème.

_ Haha ! J'y penserais sérieusement à l'avenir. Tiens, je te rends ton téléphone avant de le fracasser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_ C'est plus sage en effet. John, tu veux essayer ?

_ Sans façon merci. Je viens de voir le médecin, il dit que tu pourras partir demain. Ils te gardent encore cette nuit par sécurité finalement, étant donné que ton état ne s'est pas amélioré aussi vite que ce qu'ils avaient espéré. Pure formalité…

_ Ok. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deux heures plus tard, Moran était rentré chez lui se reposer sous les ordres de Moriarty, à qui il avait encore voulu parler du « problème » Abigaïl. Quant à Sherlock, il avait eu droit à un appel de son grand frère sur le chemin de l'hôpital. La teneur du message avait été différente de ce à quoi les deux Holmes étaient habitués. Sherlock n'avait pas été trop froid, et lui avait montré du respect. Sans en faire trop non plus, il avait retenu la plus part des piques qu'il aurait pu lui avoir lancé.

Devant les portes de l'hôpital, son téléphone encore chaud dans la main, le brun émit un léger sourire. Ce sourire qu'il a lorsqu'une action de sa part se solde par un succès. Il releva des yeux pétillants vers le bâtiment et rangea son Blackberry dans sa poche. « C'est presque trop facile… »

Il reprit sa marche et se dirigea instinctivement vers la chambre 221, les mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir qui le caractérisait si bien.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il vit Moriarty assis, du moins autant que le permettaient les lits de l'hôpital, affichant un sourire qui laissait apparaître toutes ses dents. Il tapotait ses genoux comme un enfant qui attendait quelque chose. Il ne lâchait pas l'autre brun du regard et trépigna d'impatience.

_ Sale gosse…

_ Je sais.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus lorsque Sherlock sortit un paquet de Chewing-gum de sa poche gauche et lui lança. Jim n'attendit pas et en prit un directement. Il regarda ensuite le détective dans les yeux, mâchouillant fièrement sa friandise comme s'il avait gagné un combat.

_ Je savais que tu cèderais.

_ Je suis juste passé devant un bureau de tabac et je les ai vus. Je ne m'y serais pas spécialement déplacé pour toi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

_[J'ai envie de Chewing-gum. Ramènes-moi en s'il te plaît. – JM]_

_[Crève. – SH]_

_[S'il te plaît *-* – JM]_

_[C'est mignon. – SH]_

_[Mais crève quand même. – SH]_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Arrête de sourire de façon aussi sournoise, on dirait sérieusement un gamin avec des arrières pensées vicieuses et sournoises.

_ Tu n'as pas idée.

_ Je ne saurais que trop te conseiller de faire attention. La morgue est juste en dessous et j'y ai laissé ma cravache… encore.

_ Tu commences à m'intéresser Sherlychoux AIE ! Hé ! Me pince pas !

_ Je t'ai dit la dernière fois d'arrêter les surnoms débiles. »

Le plus jeune prit place sur le tabouret où Sebastian était assis quelques heures plus tôt. Il retira son écharpe et la garda en main.

_ Alors ? Il se passe des choses intéressantes en dehors de l'hôpital ?

_ Non. Je n'ai pas une seule affaire à me mettre sous la dent. Je m'ennuie.

_ Pas étonnant, j'ai pris congé pendant quelques temps. »

Sherlock détourna le regard, il savait très bien qu'il était en train de discuter paisiblement avec le criminel le plus recherché par les services secrets mais chaque fois que cette évidence se présentait à nouveau brutalement, cela lui faisait l'effet d'un jet d'eau glacé dans la nuque.

« Tu n'as pas peur que Mycroft finisse par atteindre son but ?

_ A vrai dire… non. Les erreurs que j'ai pu faire, et ce qui aurait pu me trahir aux yeux de la loi… j'ai tout rectifié. Puis j'ai énormément de pouvoir… probablement autant que lui. Et tu le sais.

_ Que comptes-tu faire à propos de ta sœur ?

_ M'éloigner… encore. Simplement éviter de rentrer en contact avec elle je suppose.

_ Ce serait trop beau… pour être la réalité.

_ T'es bien réel toi.

_ …

_ Ça fera cinq livres pour ce compliment.

_ Pour changer, crève.

_ Tu sais quoi ? J'ai souvent pensé qu'on était pareils toi et moi, mais tu as quelque chose en plus de moi.

_ Ha oui ?

_ Oui.

_ Et qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus que toi ?

_ Un balais dans l… Aoutch ! T'es vraiment sadomaso sur les bords en fait !

_ Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, ma cravache n'a pas changé de place.

_ Qu'est-ce que je disais…

Sherlock essayait de garder son sérieux mais perdit la bataille contre lui-même et échappa un léger rire devant l'air boudeur de Jim. Il regardait ce dernier qui avait tourné la tête de l'autre côté du lit, mâchouillant bruyamment son chewing-gum. Le détective consultant lança alors son écharpe sur le visage du brun qui eut encore une fois un sourire sournois. Il enroula le tissu bleu autour de son cou et prit une voix exagérément grave.

« Je suis Sherlock Holmes, le seul, l'unique, j'ai une cape qui virevolte comme les super héros, je suis célèbre grâce à internet, je suis un génie, un violoniste hors paire, et j'en suis réduit à agresser des gens avec… une écharpe.

_ De une, il s'agit d'un manteau. De deux, il a la classe, ne le nie pas. De trois, le jour où j'aurais l'intention de t'agresser je t'ai déjà communiqué l'arme avec laquelle j'opèrerais.

_ Ha oui c'est vrai… sadomaso. Remarque, on peut attacher des mains avec une écharpe, ce n'est pas tellement incohérent au final. Mais arrête de me faire des promesses…

_ Des menaces.

_ C'est ce que j'ai dit, des promesses que tu risques de ne pas tenir parce que tu es un gentil garçon innocent.

_ Je ne…

_PAN _

Les deux génies se regardèrent, interloqués.

_PAN_

« Bordel mais qu'est-ce que… »

Sherlock sauta de son tabouret et sortit de la chambre d'un pas rapide. Jim sortit difficilement de son lit, la blessure par balle étant toujours douloureuse malgré la morphine. Il parvint tout de même à marcher assez facilement et rejoignit le détective qui l'attendait devant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

_ Me regarde pas comme ça, pour une fois que j'y suis pour rien… j'en sais pas plus que t… et merde.

_ Quoi ?

_ Seb.

_ Qui ?

_ Vers la chambre d'Abi, vite !

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent dans les escaliers et descendirent pour tomber sur deux gardes de sécurités abattus, en train d'être pris en charge par le personnel médical. Une infirmière en pleurs les interpella.

« Vous devriez partir d'ici, un homme armé et fou furieux est entré et a tué ces deux hommes, la police est en chemin mais… »

Jim n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase et saisit le poignet de Sherlock pour l'entraîner à sa suite dans le couloir. Les secondes paraissaient à la fois tellement rapides et interminables, ils n'étaient plus très loin de la chambre d'Abigaïl à présent. Sherlock stoppa d'un coup sa course, arrêtant l'autre brun au passage, et lui fit signe de se taire en approchant doucement de l'entrée où un cri d'effroi avait été poussé.

Le cadet Moriarty pénétra doucement dans la chambre, et parla d'une voix calme.

« Sebastian… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ C'est pour toi que je le fais jimmy, c'est pour ton bien !

_ Seb, tu ne comprends pas c'est…

_ C'EST TOI QUI NE COMPRENDS PAS ! JE L'AI ENTENDUE TOUT A L'HEURE, ELLE VA TE TUER !

_ Je suis ton patron et je t'ordonne d'arrêter ça maintenant, tu m'entends ?

_ JE FAIS PAS CA PARCE QUE T'ES MON BOSS ! JE FAIS CA PARCE QUE JE VEUX PAS QU'ELLE REUSSISSE A T'AVOIR ! Et de toute façon c'est trop tard pour moi, j'ai tué deux personnes en présence de témoins, la police va arriver.

Abigaïl ne bougeait pas, ne respirait presque pas, se contentant de guetter les mouvements de l'homme sur l'arme à feu. Harriet était assise par terre à côté du lit, tentant de contenir le moindre bruit mais ne pouvant retenir ses larmes.

Sherlock entra discrètement dans la pièce, une arme dans la main. Il se posta à côté de l'autre génie et regarda John qui venait de passer le pas de la porte.

« ABIGAIL MORIARTY, JAMAIS TU N'AURAS LA PEAU DE JIM, TU M'ENTENDS ! »

Le criminel consultant regarda le détective dans les yeux et fit glisser sa main de l'avant bras du brun jusqu'à sa main où l'arme était fermement maintenue. Il saisit délicatement le pistolet et fit comprendre à Sherlock qu'il le voulait. L'homme hésita alors quelques instants, cela aurait très bien pu être un piège, mais quelque chose le fit lâcher l'objet.

Jim le remercia du regard et avança vers son ami de longue date jusqu'à ce que ce dernier sente le métal froid se poser à l'arrière de son crâne.

« Seb. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé de trop coûteux pour toi, alors j'aimerais que tu me fasses une faveur… et que tu ne m'obliges pas à descendre mon seul ami. Mon meilleur ami… et mon plus fidèle subordonné.

_ A quoi te servirais-je si tu n'étais plus là demain à cause d'elle ?

_ Donne moi ce flingue.

_ Jimmy… »

Le sniper garda son arme pointée dans la même direction mais se retourna de sorte à voir l'homme qu'il avait connu alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent.

« Il y a quelques années, je t'ai dit que je serais prêt à tout pour te protéger. Et c'est encore valable. Quant à toi, ô brillant détective, tu n'es pas prêt de faire coffrer mon patron, crois moi. Car ne je t'en laisserais pas l'occasion. »

Moran prit le temps d'attarder son regard sur un détail qui attira son attention.

« A qui est cette écharpe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes une écharpe alors que… »

Il dévia ensuite son regard un peu plus bas pour voir que les mains les deux génies se frôlaient légèrement.

« Alors il n'y a aucune chance que tout redevienne comme avant n'est-ce pas Jimmy… l'âge ne me réussit pas je te le concède. »

Le cadet Moriarty tenta de garder son calme tandis que Sebastian laissa échapper une larme discrète. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus rapide alors que le flot d'émotions qui l'avait envahis quelques instants plutôt revinrent à la charge. Ses joues se colorèrent et il porta à nouveau le regard sur la sœur du criminel. Il leva ensuite les yeux au ciel et…

_PAN_

* * *

__Ouais, je vous laisse en plan comme ça, et j'ai même pas honte. (Dulanoire, tu dois avoir l'habitude avec moi maintenant non? ^^).  
Autre chose, oui je sais, quand on lit des fics de moi on a tendance à dire "Mais ou sont passés les hétéros?!" bah ouais mais non j'y arrive pas, c'est plus fort que moi... j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est pas crédible quand je parle d'hétéros... (et pourtant ça m'est déjà arrivé... une fois... des personnages secondaires ou tertiaires d'une fic sur -Man) Bref! Je m'égare.

Autre chose, vous avez sûrement trouvé le "pourquoi" du titre de ce chapitre! Non? Un indice, Jim donne un petit surnom à Seb des fois... Bob... ça y est? vous faites le rapprochement?

Bref! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures! (Oui je sais, tout ce que vous attendez c'est que Sherlock sorte effectivement sa cravache! Bande sales perverses... et pervers peut-être si y'a des mecs dans le tas...)


	9. Chapter 9 : The key

Re bonjour tout le monde! Je sais je suis en retard mais bon, le temps m'a un peu manqué. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui me semble un peu plus court que les autres mais qui va nous diriger vers les choses intéressantes pour nos deux génies préférés! Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 9 : La clé

L'arme de métal que tenait Sebastian Moran chuta et rebondit en un claquement glaçant contre le carrelage de la chambre d'hôpital. Les quelques instants qui suivirent furent écrasés d'un silence de mort. Puis doucement, alors que personnes ne bougeait, la respiration chaotique du sniper commença à se faire durement entendre. L'homme se mit soudain à hurler comme s'il était seul au monde, en serrant de toute ses forces son avant bras au bout duquel demeurait ce qu'il restait de sa main ensanglantée.

Moriarty abaissa l'arme avec laquelle il avait tiré sur son ami. L'action avait été risquée pour Abigaïl mais finalement il avait eu de la chance. Il soupira et recula de quelques pas lorsqu'il entendit les agents courir dans le couloir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux… Sherlock ?

_ …

_ Cesse de faire semblant et de jouer au bon petit frère qui regrette ses paroles. Et dit moi concrètement ce que tu attends de moi.

_ La clé.

Mycroft se retourna vivement vers le détective et fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?

_ Il se pourrait qu'on en ait besoin. »

L'aîné tourna à nouveau le dos au brun et observa la rue.

« Qui ça : on ?

_ Moi, peut-être Abi, et Harry, John…

_ Il n'en est pas question. Et ça ne sera pas nécessaire. La seule menace envers vous est cet homme qu'on a arrêté. Je doute fortement qu'il puisse s'échapper.

_ Et moi je crois que tu le sous-estime. Tu n'as jamais pu le coincer, au même titre que Jim, tu sais qu'il est doué. S'il n'avait pas pété les plombs il serait d'ailleurs toujours en liberté.

_ Mes hommes sont assez compétents pour éviter un tel événement. De plus, la seule personne à risquer quelque chose s'il s'évade, c'est Abigaïl, et elle fait parti des meilleurs agents de mes services. Elle sait se défendre… et je peux m'occuper de sa protection. Tu es détective… ce n'est plus de ton ressors.

_« JIIM ! Je te tuerais ! Je te tuerais Jim ! Tu m'entends ?! Et lui avec ! JIIIIIIM !... »_

Sherlock se secoua la tête pour chasser le souvenir de Moran au moment de son arrestation. Il s'approcha de son grand frère et prit la cigarette que ce dernier lui avait tendue. Il l'alluma et prit le temps de l'apprécier avant d'engager à nouveau la conversation.

« Ce n'est pas pour Abigaïl que je crains. »

Mycroft interrogea l'autre homme du regard.

« Moran m'a également menacé et il sait parfaitement où j'habite.

_ Je peux également me charger de ta protection et te trouver un endroit en attendant la fin des procès. Une fois qu'il sera transféré en prison définitivement il n'y aura plus rien à craindre de lui. »

Sherlock fit quelques pas, le visage clairement agacé. Il fumait nerveusement et se passait l'ongle sur la tempe pour signaler sa frustration.

« Tu n'auras pas la clé.

_ C'est probablement l'endroit le plus sûr Mycroft ! Personne ne sait où il est, c'était le but de même de son existence !

_ Sherlock… qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

_ Rien Mycroft.

_ Bien sûr… James Moriarty est en danger lui aussi n'est-ce pas ? Jamais tu ne l'emmèneras là bas, tu m'entends ? Jamais tu n'auras cette maudite clé. Et surtout, jamais je ne protègerai cet homme. De toute façon Moran n'est pas libre, et il n'arrivera pas à s'échapper, peu importe sa colère ou sa détermination.

Le détective consultant écrasa sa cigarette contre le mur de l'hôpital et la laissa tomber avant d'entrer, laissant en plan le « gouvernement britannique ».

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mets dans une situation pareille Sherlock… »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Sherlock entra dans la chambre 221 dans le but de récupérer son écharpe avant de rentrer chez lui, l'heure des visites touchant sa fin, il se trouva devant un Jim complètement endormi. Il tenait contre lui le tissu bleu comme un enfant qui s'accrocherait à son doudou. Le détective trouva ce tableau cliché et amusant à la fois. Cela lui arracha un léger rire qui eut pour effet de réveiller Moriarty.

« S'il ne s'agissait pas de mon écharpe je penserait qu'elle te rassure. »

L'homme qui émergeait doucement eut besoin de quelques secondes de réflexion pour comprendre ce à quoi Sherlock faisait référence. Lorsqu'il réalisa la façon dont il tenait le tissu, il soupira et lui balança en pleine tête.

« Crétin.

_ Ho mais non voyons, tu avais l'air tellement paisible avec elle, je ne voudrais surtout pas gâcher ça. »

Le détective posa alors l'écharpe sur la table de chevet pour narguer l'autre homme qui semblait lutter contre un retour immédiat dans les bras de Morphée.

« Comment tu te sens ?

_ Comme quelqu'un sous morphine… si cela répond à ta question.

_ Abigaïl est sortie tout à l'heure. Elle est chez Harry avec John.

_ Et Seb ?

_ Apparemment toujours sous contrôle des autorités.

_ Permets moi d'avoir quelques doutes quant à la capacité de ces derniers à maintenir la situation telle qu'elle. Il n'était pas mon second pour rien. M'enfin bon… je sortirais d'ici dans quelques jours. S'il arrive à s'échapper avant je suppose que je suis fichu. Et Abi ne peut pas rester chez Harry, elle et John non plus d'ailleurs. S'il parvient à faire quelques recherches il y a des chances pour qu'il fasse vite le rapprochement.

_ Je sais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Assis à son bureau et la tête entre les mains, Mycroft réfléchissait depuis déjà trois heures. Pour la première fois de sa vie il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire. Triste choix que de protéger son petit frère ou bien protéger les citoyens. Finalement, l'aîné des Holmes se leva et marcha jusqu'à un coffre fort situé dans le mur. Il hésita longuement mais finit par taper le code et ouvrir la minuscule porte blindée. Il se saisit alors d'une petite boîte rouge et l'ouvrit pour y découvrir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à confier à Sherlock. Une clé en or à la fois très fine et très complexe. Son dessin était précis, chaque minuscule cran semblait avoir son importance. Elle était magnifique et dégageait une allure très singulière.

« Finalement on dirait bien que cette maison va servir à nouveau… Je pense que Sherlock sera le seul à y remettre les pieds cette fois. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent la demande de Sherlock, Mycroft ne fit que jeter des coups d'œil réguliers à la clé. Il s'était maintes fois dit que l'occasion ne se présenterait pas deux fois. Il pouvait aisément profiter de la situation, mais à quel prix ?

Quant à Moriarty, il s'était petit à petit remis et pourrait bientôt sortir de l'hôpital. Le détective avait pris l'habitude de lui rendre visite tous les jours, étant donné que le travail ne l'étouffait pas depuis le congé improvisé du criminel consultant. Il fallait avouer que ses discussions avec l'autre génie étaient bien divertissantes et lui permettaient de focaliser son esprit. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, le sociopathe de haut niveau appréciait la compagnie de Jim.

Parallèlement, Abigaïl logeait toujours chez Harry qui lui avait proposé de rester quelques jours pour se remettre de cette histoire en n'étant pas seule. Elle n'avait pas souhaité reparler à son frère après l'arrestation de Sebastian et Jimmy n'avait pas insisté. John était pour l'occasion resté avec sa sœur et la cliente qui avait tant intéressé son ami. Le médecin avait également eu besoin de repos, ne sachant plus vraiment où il en était, ou ce qu'il devait penser des actions de son colocataire. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il vivait au 221B, il ne souhaita pas s'impliquer dans les affaires de Sherlock, jugeant que son intérêt pour l'autre génie dépassait le seuil de sa compréhension.

Enfin arriva le jour où Jim apprit qu'il pourrait libérer la chambre 221 de l'hôpital St Barts. Sa sortie était prévue pour le lendemain et le patient ne pouvait qu'en être soulagé, bien qu'une pensée se dirigeât vers son nouveau passe temps. L'homme au long manteau et à l'écharpe bleue s'était absenté pour un moment, le « gouvernement britannique » désirant lui parler. L'enfant capricieux qu'était le criminel en blouse d'hôpital se sentait dépérir sous l'ennui lorsqu'il se retrouva seul. Même son téléphone portable ne lui apportait pas la qualité de distraction qu'il attendait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Je savais que tu cèderais.

_ Ne crie pas victoire trop vite… Sherlock. »

Il semblait à ce moment que les nerfs de Mycroft étaient proches de la rupture. De légers tics l'animaient depuis qu'ils avaient entamé la conversation et il faisait de temps en temps quelques pas, s'éloignant ainsi de son jeune frère. Son malaise, le détective avait du mal à l'interpréter malgré quelques idées vague concernant les sentiments que celui-ci pouvait éprouver en pensant à cet endroit. Mais le fait d'associer cette faiblesse d'esprit au « gouvernement britannique » le gênait tout autant que de ne pas savoir.

« Je pourrais très bien changer d'avis tant que la clé n'est pas entre tes mains.

_ Excepté que tu ne le feras pas. Puis-je ? »

Le brun tendit sa main en direction de son frère, paume face au ciel. Il attendait en le regardant dans les yeux de son air impassible.

Mycroft fixa le détective d'un air dubitatif durant quelques instants et sans détourner le regard, plongea sa main dans la discrète poche intérieure de sa veste.

« Tu as de la chance que nous soyons en été Sherlock.

_ Je sais.

_ De toute évidence.

_ Ça, c'est ma réplique.

L'aîné des Holmes posa brutalement la minuscule clé en or au creux de la main de son frère, un faux sourire plaqué au visage. Il soupira d'agacement, ne cachant pas sa contrariété et fit immédiatement demi-tour. Sherlock referma ses doigts autour de son trophée et laissa un petit rire cristallin s'envoler dans les airs.

Il fourra l'objet dans la poche de son manteau et allait retourner dans l'hôpital quand il vit le bureau de tabac de la rue d'en face. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à nouveau en un grand sourire.

Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'il s'engouffra dans la chambre 221 sans même prendre la peine de s'annoncer. Il s'installa comme à son habitude à côté du lit, sur une chaise qu'il avait placé là quelques jours plus tôt pour remplacer le petit tabouret.

Jim ne disait rien et regardait Sherlock d'un air bizarre. Il aurait juré avoir entendu quelque chose de suspect au moment où le détective s'était assis. Il scruta alors minutieusement l'autre homme, se demandant s'il n'avait pas simplement imaginé le son étouffé de chewing-gums qui s'entrechoquaient. Mais lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la poche du long manteau, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qui laissait apparaître toutes ses dents.

« J'ai à chaque fois l'impression de ramener une côte de bœuf à un chien.

_ Tu aurais au moins pu faire l'effort de trouver une comparaison plus flatteuse…

_ C'est vrai que le cerveau d'un chien n'est pas spécialement plus stimulé et intéressant après une côte de bœuf.

_ Ces chewing-gums m'inspirent, que veux-tu… »

Sherlock lança le paquet au patient et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il plaça ses mains devant sa bouche et son menton, comme s'il priait, puis regarda dans le vide.

Moriarty cessa de mâcher un instant et l'observa attentivement, tentant vainement de découvrir l'objet des réflexions du détective.

« Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas reprendre mes affaires de « consultation » avant d'avoir retrouvé une infrastructure et un matériel adapté. Tu te dis que tu vas t'ennuyer demain quand je vais sortir de l'hôpital.

_ …

_ Je vais probablement devoir être plus ingénieux qu'à l'habitude pour me cacher. Je faisais confiance à Sebastian plus qu'à personne d'autre. Il me connait par cœur et connait tous les endroits où je pourrais me réfugier, ainsi que tous mes contacts les plus directs. Cet homme est un des meilleurs, je sais qu'il réussira à filer entre les doigts de la police.

_ … »

Le détective regardait l'autre génie dans les yeux et ne faisait aucun mouvement, se contentant d'attendre que celui-ci poursuive.

« Sherlock… toi il ne te connais pas. »

Les lèvres de ce dernier s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire victorieux, satisfait de voir qu'une fois encore il ne s'était pas trompé dans son anticipation.

« S'il te plaît, tu sais où je veux en venir, ne m'oblige pas à formuler cette demande.

_ Moi je ne t'oblige à rien, tu es tout à fait libre de faire comme de ne pas le faire… et laisser Moran t'abattre.

_ Je ne te savais pas aussi cruel…

_ Tu serais surpris.

_ Je ne demande que ça.

_ …

_ Bon très bien. Ce sacrifice est nécessaire après tout… Sherlock ? J'ai besoin de ton aide. De plus, toi aussi tu es en danger. Je pourrais argumenter davantage mais… ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps.

_ Parce que tu sais très bien que sans toi je pourrais mourir d'ennui.

_ Et vu ton sourire presque exagéré je vois surtout que tu avais déjà anticipé ça. Alors où on va ?

_ Tu verras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La route avait duré plus de deux heures. Deux interminables heures durant lesquelles Sherlock avait été muet comme une tombe, plongé dans les engrenages sans fin de son esprit. Moriarty, habillé de son costume que lui avait apporté le détective le jour de son admission à l'hôpital, se montrait plutôt nerveux. Le brun aux yeux bleus était resté très évasif sur le lieu où ils se dirigeaient. Cependant le criminel sans qu'il ne pût se l'expliquer fit confiance au cadet des Holmes, connaissant son dégoût pour l'ennui et son intérêt pour une intelligence égale à la sienne. Il était le seul à pouvoir rivaliser avec le musicien et ce dernier ne pouvait pas risquer de le perdre. Donc il l'avait accompagné à l'arrière de ce taxi tout en se posant mille questions.

« Est-ce que tu vas te décider à me parler de cet endroit ? Sérieusement, où va-t-on ?

_ Chez moi.

* * *

Voilà voilà, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de vous laisser sur ce "Chez moi" qui pourrait surprendre car il ne s'agit visiblement pas du 221B Baker Street! J'ai remarqué que sur ce chapitre j'avais souvent séparé les sous parties par les "OoOoOoOoOoOoO" et j'aimerais savoir si ça ne rend pas la lecture plus saccadée ou quoi... je n'arrive pas encore à prendre suffisamment de recul pour me juger moi même. Donc... review? ^.^ *Demande-t-elle d'un air tout innocent*.

Bref, sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 10 dont je n'ai encore aucune idée du titre! ^^


	10. Chapter 10 : Five at home

Hi! Here's the new chapter of Jimmy! [Yeah... obviously]. Soooo, I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Cinq à la maison.

_« Chez moi »_

Jim regardait Sherlock en clignant des yeux, ne voyant vraiment pas de quoi il parlait.

« Non… j'ai fait maintes recherches sur toi Sherlock. Je connais toutes les maisons où tu as vécu avant le 221B Baker Street et aucune n'était dans cette direction. »

Le détective tentait de réprimer un demi-sourire satisfait, la vue toujours plongée sur le paysage qu'offrait la vitre.

« Je suis flatté. »

Le criminel croisa les bras sur son torse et plissa légèrement les yeux, visiblement vexé.

« Très bien… qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

_ Les trois adresses différentes que tu as relevées de ma naissance à mes quatorze ans existent bien, mais je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds.

_ Laisse moi deviner, ton père avait quelques ennemis, c'est ça ? »

Le silence de Sherlock répondit à la question de Moriarty qui s'affala un peu plus contre le dossier, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas pris la peine de chercher plus loin, je ne suis pas détective. Donc tu as vécu ailleurs pendant quatorze ans ? Et pas une seule trace de toi ? J'ai du mal à le croire. Je sais que quelqu'un de haut placé au gouvernement comme l'étais ton père, et comme l'est d'ailleurs Mycroft aujourd'hui, a un certain pouvoir sur l'administration mais pourquoi s'affairer à un travail aussi minutieux ? Tout compte fait non ne me dis rien, je vais essayer de deviner, ton père a trouvé une lampe qu'il a frotté très très fort et dont un génie est sorti pour exaucer trois souhaits. Son premier a été de faire disparaitre toute trace de ses enfants et probablement de sa femme à l'époque, et le génie a dit « Ok no problem man ! » de sa voix trainante, puisqu'il était mi-anglais, mi-suisse. Après il a…

_ Tu n'arrêtes jamais de parler ?

_ Ma bouche s'ennuie. Tu as une autre idée pour l'occuper peut-être ? »

Sherlock sourit contre la vitre et se tourna vers Jim avec une certaine étincelle dans le regard.

« Il se trouve que oui.

_ Vraiment ? »

Le détective s'approcha alors légèrement du brun qui fut surpris de sentir une main se poser au niveau de sa poche. Son cerveau semblait tourner à plein régime, il ne bougea pas et regardait ce visage dont la distance avec le sien s'amoindrissait, puis alors qu'il sentit la main se retirer, il comprit enfin.

« Ouvre la bouche. »

Le criminel obéit d'un air dépité et Sherlock en profita pour lui glisser un chewing-gum entre les dents.

« Maintenant ta bouche ne s'ennuiera plus. »

Jim mâcha alors bruyamment le chewing-gum pour signifier son mécontentement.

« Je me vengerai. »

Durant le reste du trajet, Sherlock n'avait cessé de torturer la pauvre clé en or qui avait eu le malheur d'être entre ses mains. Une fois arrivés, le taxi les avait déposés à l'entrée d'une forêt dans laquelle ils s'engagèrent. Moriarty s'était contenté de ne pas poser de questions et d'observer. Ils marchèrent un moment jusqu'à une minuscule cabane en bois. Elle semblait terriblement vieille et fragile, construite autour du tronc d'un arbre gigantesque.

« Tu leurs donne encore combien de temps ?

_ Deux jours grand maximum. Mais heum… Sherlock. Je t'en prie, dit moi que cette chose est plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

_ En quelques sortes… »

Jim le regarda d'un air peu assuré mais le suivit sans rien dire. Le sang du détective bouillonna lorsqu'il ouvrit le battant en vieilles branches qui devait probablement représenter une porte. Il passa derrière le tronc et balaya les brindilles au sol à l'aide de sa chaussure.

« Naturellement. Très bien j'avoue, le père Holmes avait de la ressource. Mais ne me fais pas croire qu'il n'y a eu aucune trace de ta présence ici ? Je veux dire, l'été c'est caché par les arbres, donc pas de problèmes avec les images satellites, mais le reste de l'année… personne n'a jamais remarqué ?

Sherlock lui lança un regard appuyé avant de lui tourner le dos et d'ouvrir la trappe, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il trouvait ses questions plutôt agaçantes.

Après avoir descendu les escaliers, ils tombèrent sur une porte blindée accompagnée d'une petite boite solide avec une serrure. Il y introduisit la petite clé en or et la pivota pour déverrouiller le cache et laisser un clavier numérique apparaître. Il y tapa un code et l'intérieur fut enfin accessible.

Après une rapide visite et une longue discussion sur les détails techniques du fonctionnement d'une telle maison, Jim et Sherlock se trouvaient dans le salon, très sobre, l'un affalé sur le canapé et l'autre debout en train d'inspecter la poussière accumulée sur la commode.

Le détective avait laissé son portable dans la petite cabane de façon à avoir du réseau. Etant équipé en petit matériel, il y plaça aussi un micro dont le haut parleur associé se trouvait dans sa poche, de façon à entendre s'il recevait un message important. Simple technologie de talkie walkie pour enfants.

« Tour en quatre du fou. Et c'est pour ça que tu en veux toujours à Mycroft après toutes ces années ?

_ Tour prend tour.

_ Pion prend tour. Allons, c'est juste de la curiosité.

Moriarty soupira et vint s'asseoir sur un fauteuil près du canapé.

_ Fou en sept du fou.

_ La dame prend ton cavalier. Quoi qu'il en soit… bien joué Sherlock.

_ Fou en huit du fou… échec et mat.

_ …

_ Il est parti dès qu'il en a eu l'occasion, à ses 17 ans. Ma mère et moi n'avons plus eu de nouvelles durant plusieurs années. Et de là où j'étais je ne pouvais rien faire pour enquêter, même si je me doutais que notre père n'aurait eu aucun mal à le retrouver s'il l'avait voulu. Après ça, toute sortie, même durant l'été et sous surveillance avait été bannie. Mes cours étaient un dossier sur un ordinateur. Ma mère n'avait aucune influence. Un jour mon père s'est fait tué, j'ai pu contourner les sécurités de la maison sans être surveillé, nous sommes sortis, fin de l'histoire. Tu veux ta revanche ?

_ Mais aujourd'hui vous êtes de nouveau en contact.

_ Le regret… soit disant. Le grand frère qui veut se faire pardonner et le fils qui veut faire bonne figure. Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain à ma vie ?

_ C'est injuste, tu connais déjà mon passé à cause de ma sœur, j'équilibre. Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je perds une partie d'échecs. Pion en E5 »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après sept parties d'échecs remportées, et autant de parties perdues, Sherlock avait indiqué à son vis-à-vis qu'il restait des costumes neufs dans le placard de la grande chambre. Ce dernier en fut presque ravi, mais ne cessait de se plaindre. « Ce n'est pas du Westwood ».

Alors que les deux hommes commençaient à se détendre et à rigoler un peu, Sherlock entendit le son de son portable dans le haut parleur de sa poche. Il monta donc en vitesse le récupérer et lut le message.

[Tu avais raison. Désolé – MH]

Sherlock rangea son portable avant de fermer les yeux et de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Au passage, le fait que son frère s'excuse avait dû forcément découler d'un miracle. Le brun sourit en se disant que le « gouvernement britannique » devenait de plus en plus sentimental, puis ressortit son portable pour envoyer un message à John.

[Il faut que vous veniez exactement là où je vous l'indiquerai le plus vite possible. Toi et Abi, peut-être même ta sœur pour lui éviter des ennuis inutiles. Moran s'est échappé. Préparez des bagages et soyez discrets. – SH]

[Déjà ? Donne-moi l'adresse. – JW]

Après lui avoir envoyé, il redescendit et informa son adversaire préféré de la situation. Celui-ci n'en fut d'ailleurs nullement surpris. Ce qu'il appréhendait, c'était la venue d'Abigaïl. Il se doutait que Sherlock leur avait demandé de les rejoindre le plus vite possible.

Le détective observait d'un œil dubitatif Moriarty qui tournait en rond, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu sais, si tu es tendu, je connais un très bon moyen de canaliser ton stress. »

Le criminel leva un sourcil avec un petit sourire en coin et se tourna vers Sherlock.

« Ha oui ? Et quel est-il ? »

Le brun aux yeux bleus s'avança lentement vers son vis-à-vis qui, en voyant son expression enjouée, avait déjà deviné.

« Le même que la dernière fois. »

Après avoir poussé un soupire à fendre l'âme, Jim attrapa un Chewing-gum comme s'il s'agissait d'une punition.

« Mince, encore raté… »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Assise sur une vieille chaise en bois, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et la tête sur ses genoux, Abigaïl observait en silence Harry qui tentait de boucler sa valise. John attendait dans le salon, chaussures aux pieds et manteau sous le bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ …

_ Sérieusement, ça fait bien quelques jours que je n'ai pas vu un air aussi sérieux et concentré chez toi.

_ Je… ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller là bas.

_ Aller va, il va bien falloir que tu affrontes le regard de ton frère à un moment où à un autre. »

Abi tourna la tête vers la fenêtre en affichant un sourire ironique, ses yeux montrant clairement son agacement.

« Ce n'est pas par rapport à lui que je dis ça. Je crois même qu'il appréhende un peu plus que moi. »

Harriet boucla enfin sa valise qu'elle releva brusquement avant de stopper tout mouvement et de fixer la brune.

« Et donc ? C'était par rapport à quoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop. Il y a quelque chose qui… enfin… ce n'est pas moi que Moran cherchera en premier et je doute même qu'il s'en donne la peine maintenant. Et il n'en a rien à faire de vous deux. Je ne nous considère donc pas en danger ici.

_ C'est Sherlock lui-même qui nous a dit d'y aller, c'est qu'il y a une raison, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Il y a… quelque chose qui me dérange mais je n'arrive pas à voir exactement quoi. »

La sœur de John passa une main rassurante dans les cheveux de l'aînée Moriarty avant de lui faire signe de descendre avec elle.

Les heures qui suivirent passèrent comme un éclair pour Abigaïl. Elle ne se rappelait plus combien de temps ils étaient restés dans le taxi, ni combien de temps ils avaient marché dans la forêt avec Sherlock pour les mener à cette petite cabane. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle entrait dans une pièce spacieuse et plutôt sobre où son frère se trouvait déjà. Une fois les premières secondes passées, Sherlock referma la porte et les guida jusqu'à leurs chambres, ignorant le regard fortement réprobateur de John qui pesait sur son dos.

« John, tu prendras l'ancienne chambre de Mycroft. Abi, Harry, vous prendrez l'ancienne chambre de mes parents, elle est juste là. A moins que… l'une de vous deux ne préfère dormir avec John… considérant que cette pièce ne comporte qu'un lit double.

_ Non non, ça… ça va aller. Merci. »

Le médecin roula des yeux avant d'aller poser sa valise dans la chambre adjacente. Malgré ses nombreux efforts, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer un Mycroft enfant vivant ici. A bien y réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer un Mycroft enfant, tout court. Etait-il déjà aussi dépendant des parapluies à cette époque ?

John s'assit sur le matelas et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Il allait réellement passer les jours suivants avec le plus grand esprit criminel de cette génération ? Au moins le fait que celui-ci ne tue jamais lui-même le confortait légèrement dans sa détresse. Au fond, il avait toujours peur. Mais c'est Sherlock qui lui avait demandé de venir. Alors il était venu. La bravoure du soldat… Mycroft devait bien avoir raison en parlant de stupidité.

Le détective laissa ses invités déballer leurs affaires en ne jugeant pas utile de préciser qu'il avait installé Jim dans sa propre chambre et avait opté pour le canapé. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si dormir était son occupation préférée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Peu de temps après l'accueil des trois derniers arrivants, Sherlock sembla étrangement ravi de recevoir un message de son frère. Il était monté au pas de course pour regarder son portable, puis sortit de la cabane pour tomber sur Mycroft… et deux hommes chargés comme des mules, les yeux bandés.

« Sérieusement Mycroft ?

_ Je veux prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ta sécurité. Maintenant prend tes sacs de nourriture, que je puisse m'éloigner au plus vite de cet endroit. »

Sherlock prit les sacs et jaugea d'un air moqueur les deux hommes qui s'étaient de toute évidence pris les pieds dans des racines plusieurs fois à cause de cet ordre stupide.

« Merci.

_ Normalement à vous deux, vous devriez avoir de quoi tenir à peu près quinze jours. J'ai prévu large mais d'ici là on l'aura probablement retrouvé. Bonne soirée… Sherlock. »

Sur ces mots, l'aîné des Holmes rebroussa chemin, trainant derrière lui ses deux assistants.

Le cadet s'arrêta un moment sur les paroles de son frère. Il n'avait visiblement pas deviné la présence de trois autres personnes dans la maison souterraine. Quinze jours de nourriture pour deux personnes. Cela équivalait donc à trois jours pour cinq personnes. Il aurait peut-être besoin de le recontacter si besoin d'ici là.

Après avoir descendu les sacs à l'aide de John, il laissa d'une manière pas le moins du monde misogyne le soin aux femmes de ranger les affaires dans la cuisine. Abigaïl n'avait toujours pas remis les pieds au salon.

« John…

_ Sherlock ?

_ Tu es seul.

_ J'avais… cru remarquer oui, oui c'est une très bonne observation mais…

_ Où est Jim ?

_ Je crois qu'il est allé dans la pièce d'à côté. C'est le bureau c'est ça ? »

Sherlock fronça légèrement les sourcils et quitta le salon sans un mot pour se poster devant la porte non loin de lui.

Lorsqu'il entra, Jim était simplement assis sur une chaise, fixant sa montre à gousset ouverte qu'il tenait devant lui.

« As-tu un critérium ? »

Le détective parcourra la pièce du regard. C'est un bureau dans le quel il n'avait jamais eu le droit d'entrer étant plus jeune. Il l'avait juste vu quelques fois lorsque son père oubliait de fermer la porte. Alors, supposant qu'il devait bien y avoir quelque chose de la sorte ici, il s'approcha du bureau et ouvrit un des premiers tiroirs. Il en sortit un critérium qu'il donna à Moriarty et observa le contenu du rangement quelques instants.

« Merci. Qu'est-ce que tu… ho. J'ai presque failli ne pas le voir.

_ J'aurais été déçu. »

Sherlock s'agenouilla à hauteur du tiroir et observa quelques instants le dessous, puis saisit la fine règle en fer pour tenter de retirer le double fond. Il le souleva d'un geste précis et prit en main les quelques feuilles qui s'y trouvaient.

« Ça ressemble à… une sorte de brainstorming. Où aux notes de quelqu'un qui calcule toutes les possibilités d'action d'un ennemi et les hypothétiques stratégies pour les détourner.

_ En effet, ton père devait avoir quelques ennemis. »

Jim replongea dans sa contemplation de la montre à gousset, ne portant pas grand intérêt à des notes vieilles de plusieurs longues années.

L'hôte de la maison souterraine pris place sur le petit tabouret un instant et posa quelques feuilles en vrac sur le bureau. Il passait rapidement d'une feuille à l'autre en les balayant des yeux, en gardant la première dans la main.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Ces notes t'intéressent tant que ça ? »

Sherlock posa une feuille devant l'autre génie et pointa une zone. Moriarty ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre.

« Ho… intéressant tout compte fait. Je peux jeter un coup d'œil au reste ? »

Le détective lui laissa les feuilles et se leva pour commencer à tourner en rond dans la petite pièce.

« C'est tellement évident. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé avant ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas vu ?

_ Et comment est-ce que tu aurais pu monsieur je raconte n'importe quoi sous le coup de l'émotion ?

_ Tu peux parler…

_ … tu disais ? Ha oui, et finalement qu'est-ce que ça change ?

_ Absolument rien.

_ Preuve de plus que ton frère est prêt à tout pour toi. Charmant… »

Sherlock fit une grimace de dégoût et revint s'asseoir avec tout de même un petit rictus amer.

« J'imagine que la paranoïa est une des conséquences pour travailler au gouvernement. Tu crois que Mycroft est paranoïaque ? Ce serait bizarre s'il était paranoïaque.

_ Ben…

_ Quoi ?

_ Moi je pense honnêtement que oui.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_ … Je suis désolé mais un mec qui, peu importe où il est et le temps qu'il fait, garde constamment son parapluie, je trouve ça louche. »

Les deux génies ne purent garder leur sérieux très longtemps et laissèrent tous deux échapper un rire franc.

« Enfin bon… donc comme c'est ton frère… qui a fait tuer ton père. Et non pas un de ces ennemis imaginaires. Il aurait dû me demander un coup de main à l'époque, ça n'aurait pas mis aussi longtemps.

_ …

_ Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Ha oui… du côté des anges.

_ Tu fais ce que tu veux pour obtenir de l'argent. Trafiques, réseaux, autres machinations… aider des gens à se réfugier dans d'autres pays… etc. Et pour ce qui est de… tuer des gens. Et bien ces personnes seraient mortes de toute façon, tu t'occupes de trouver un moyen plus intelligent de le faire, ce qui m'apporte des enquêtes beaucoup plus intéressantes et rentables que la normale. Donc au final…

_ J'ai essayé de faire tuer ma sœur.

_ C'est un détail. Et tu as changé d'avis une fois, tu ne le feras pas une deuxième fois. Ou tu n'aurais pas empêché Moran de lui tirer dessus à l'hôpital. Rappelle moi comment on en est arrivé là ?

_ Il a vu que je portais ton écharpe.

_ Ha… oui.

_ Oui… que dirais-tu d'un retour au salon ? J'ai quelque chose à rendre à Abigaïl.

_ C'était un pitoyable changement de sujet. Tu voulais peut-être éviter que je te rappelle ce moment où tu t'es réveillé avec la tête enfouie dans mon écharpe ? »

Jim se saisit de la feuille la plus proche, et la réduisit rapidement en une boule un peu difforme qu'il balança à la tête de Sherlock.

« Je réitère. Que dirais-tu d'un retour au salon ?

_ Je me vengerai. Souviens-toi en. Je me vengerai.

_ J'ai hâte.

_ Imbécile ! »

Moriarty disparut dans le couloir et le détective prit une grande inspiration avant de jeter à nouveau un œil rapide aux feuilles sur le bureau. Il était un peu perdu et ne savait plus ce qu'il devait penser de son frère. Il l'avait haït pendant des années pour l'avoir laissé tombé alors que c'est grâce à lui qu'il a pu sortir. Quelque part, il comprenait que Mycroft n'ait rien dit, mais le fait était que maintenant, Sherlock savait que son frère était réellement prêt à beaucoup pour lui, et disait la vérité à ce propos. Cette pensée lui glaça le sang. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose ne collait pas.

Le brun secoua sa tête et sortit à son tour du bureau en tentant d'ignorer cette discordance cognitive sous-jacente qui menaçait de lui faire exploser la tête. Lorsqu'il fut sorti, il observa Jim qui inspirait lentement, une main sur la poignée de la porte du salon.

* * *

Bon, je sais, j'ai déjà fait mieux comme fin de chapitre! Mais bon, voyez-vous, il est tard, j'avais BEEAUUUUUCOUP de retard à la base.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé par REVIEW, j'ai un peu l'impression de faire n'importe quoi sur cette fic.

Et sinon bah... j'espère que vous avez quand même un minimum apprécié. La suite au prochain chapitre!

(Soit dit en passant, il n'y aura pas énormément de chapitre à la suite de celui là, la fin ne va pas trop tarder à arriver. Bon pas tout de suite hein, mais... va pas trop tarder quand même. A ciao bon soir!)


End file.
